Of Eagles And Dragons
by sakatagin-chan
Summary: What would happen if an ordinary person was thrown into westeros? Armed with the skills and weapons from his favourite game character. Watch as Alexios the eagle bearer forges his own legend in this lands. Will he become a player or remain a pawn?
1. 1: I should have watched the series

Hello Sakatagin-chan here!

I know i haven't posted anything in a while and this isn't the series you would have expected me to update but this doesn't mean I won't update my first series, it only means I will have to share my limited time between these two, I won't be able to do it as often as I would like do to me being with exams.

Anyway, I welcome you to my new series.

* * *

"Oh yes! Fuck you fire-shitting cyclops" I shouted as Arges fell to the ground and I obtained the Hammer of Hephaistos along with the trophy Volcanic Sunscreen.

"Honestly, that bastard was the hardest out of all the mythical creatures, almost killed me there." With a sigh I opened the menu and admired my recently acquired weapon, a real beauty of killing that will surely help me obtain more exp. Something that I really need if I want to have all the abilities available, even with those 30 ability points given to those that reached level 70 before the update I still don't have nearly enough between the abilities I really need and the talents that I want in order to become deadlier (like the healing per damage inflicted).

After a few minutes of not only watching my new weapon, but all those I have acquired ( all the legendary tier weapons and armours from the game and some from the shop), I saved from the last time today and rose to take the disc, however to my dismay I tripped with the carpet, something that wouldn't be anything to worry to much about, except for the desk that was in my trajectory and as I tried to change my course I ended up hitting my neck with it.

Disoriented, my legs shaking and not knowing what was right or left I tried to head to my nearest neighbour to ask for help, but as fate would have it my legs took me to the stairs which would be my final sight.

Now why the hell am I telling you this? Because you may want to know how I ended up in this fucking-

"You alright Alexios?" Said a man riding a horse besides me. Said voice belonged middle-aged man in, what I could only imagine, normal clothes fit for merchants from the Middle ages to the Renaissance.

"Yes, I'm fine, just wondering what I will do once we get to the city"

"You should probably rest, I recommend you to get to a brothel, it's what I do whenever I get the chance, aside from that you could search for work, there's no lack of merchants with a need for extra protection from bandits and the likes."

"Yeah sure, I'll think about it" I replied nonchalantly, not really listening to him.

With a nod he rode back to the centre of the caravan leaving me to myself.

'Sigh'

"What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

 ** _A day ago_**

"Oh my head" rubbing my temple I observed my surroundings.

Trees and grass as far as I could see. Alright, it's a forest. Last time I checked there were no forests near the hospital nor my house.

"This... has to be the most senseless dream I've ever had. But the smell is quite real and the touch as well" I sad as I pressed my armoured hand over the ground feeling the soft, humid grass.

Wait a moment…

"ARMOUR!?"

I began to look at my body, which was encased in an armour coloured red and gold.

Golden greaves, bracers with the spartan symbol, armour with a detailed six-pack with red shoulder pads, and a golden helmet with a red plume and two spikes at each side, left and right, and finally a red battle skirt. It looked good, specially with the silvery sword at my hips.

"This is strangely familiar" I didn't want to know why at this point.

Getting up from the ground I begun searching for anything, be it a road, a city, a person, even an animal would be good.

Thankfully I wasn't confused enough to not realize that a few meters from me there was a line of trees strangely regular and connecting the dots I followed what it seemed a rural road, not having asphalt and all that.

After an hour or so of walking, I saw a few carts loaded and people riding horses, armed with swords and leather armour.

"What the... Are they filming or something?" At this point I couldn't really care if I interrupted or not. I approached them, and they finally noticed me.

"Halt stranger, who are you, and what do you seek from us?" The one talking seemed like the leader of the armed men, brown eyes and hair, big beard, not overly muscled but seemed strong enough.

His way of talking felt kind of like when talking to your grandpa. You know what he says but he says it in such a way that feels odd to you, old. If this is how everyone talks here, it will take a little to get used to it.

"I am lost, I was wandering if you could point me to the nearest city." Hopefully I wasn't too far away London, but I wasn't so sure of that now.

"You're in the kingsroad, the only city in this direction is King's Landing. I'll ask again who are you?"

King's Landing? Where in the fucking world was that? Well, questions later.

"I'm a humble mercenary" No, really. I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, look at me, armour, sword, no merchandise. What the hell am I if not that.

"Mercenary? What's that supposed to be?" For his part, he looked really perplexed. Him and all those who heard me.

"Well a mercenary, you know, I fight for those who pay me"

A look of comprehension crossed his eyes and nodded.

"Ah, a sell-sword then, strange word you have for it, are you not from here, and what's with that weird armour?"

I didn't really know what to answer.

"Ah that, you see, well, it's like, you know..." What the hell am I supposed to say?!

Luckily I was interrupted before I made more of a fool out of myself.

"My friends, if you are going to stay there the whole day chatting we will leave you behind" This time the speaker was a man in his thirties with a not so big pot-belly, dressed in moderately fine clothes and armed with just a dagger.

"Sorry Garec, but what do we do with him" remarked pointing at me.

Oy I can hear you!

"Just let him join us, we are two dozens and he's just a man, he can't do anything to us"

I know that was a valid reason to let me join them, but I swear that i'll show off to him so as to make him swallow his words.

"Well then don't mind me if I join you" I said as I approached the man a gave him a handshake.

"Good then. Hmm I see you've no horse with you, so sadly you must walk, can you keep up?"

"Yeah, sure"

I'll come to regret those words very soon

No, not really.

* * *

A few hours after our encounter I sat around a fire the men and I had made to keep us warm for the night, all around there were tents for everyone to rest in. Everyone save for me.

"You sure you don't want to share my tent?" Asked the man I talked to earlier who I came to know his name was Elric, good man if you ask me. But for the love of god he can't keep his mouth shut. I swear the only reason none else has talked to me yet is because they're fed up with those stories of him during the war. A war known as Robert's Rebellion.

The moment I heard that I connected the dots; Kingsroad, King's Landing, Robert Baratheon.

I was in the fucking world of fucking _G_ _ame of_ _T_ _hrones_. And worst of all I only knew the first episode.

Oh you cruel god, couldn't you send me to the Assassin's Creed world where I knew all the plots and timelines?

Well not everything is bad.

It seems at the very least god or whatever sent me here, didn't do so without giving me an 'oh so loved' cheat.

It happened when we stopped to rest. I was damn thirsty and wanted to hydrate my throat, so in a hurry I left the group. By the time I found a stream and looked at my reflection.

 _(Flashback)_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!?"

What the… who is that. That isn't me, i'm not so handsome, but it is me, isn't it!

There, reflected on the water was a face I had come to know over the last few months. The face of a handsome womanizer. The face of a skilled warrior whose name was famous through Ancient Greece. Brown eyes stared back at me, hair swept back, the upper part forming a topknot and the rest forming locks, and a short messy beard.

No doubt this was Alexios, the one I chose instead of Kassandra to play AC Odyssey.

'Sigh'

This was getting weirder by the minute. Ok so I am Alexios and I am in the world of the TV series G _ame of Thrones._ Can this get any better, who knows maybe I can do all that shit he can with his spear, speaking of which, do I have it?

Reaching towards my back I felt the texture of steel, and grabbing it I saw that I indeed have the spear, max level. Also it appears that I have a bow as well.

(the bow of Hades, not bad)

"Okay, next is to see if I can access the inventory."

"Inventory"

"Item-box"

"Options"

"Menu"

And that did it!

Suddenly my vision went black and when I regained sight it was just like the menu from the game. All my missions were gone, the map was blank, and there was no Cult of Kosmos, but everything else was as I left it.

I tried to change my armour and I indeed was able to instantly put it on, as if I had always been wearing it.

Changing back - I didn't want anyone to realize I pulled off an armour out of nowhere – I tested if time was stopped whenever I am in the menu.

It seems no, I still have a bump from the rock that fell on my head.

Happy with my discoveries I went back to the others, only problem, no idea where they were. Heck, I didn't have any idea of where I was, so that only left my with a single option.

I concentrated and thought about the sky, to become an eagle, to…

Ehhhh?

I-I'm flying, w-wait go east, east, is that me down there?

Heeeeeeeelllllllllppppppp!

 _(Flashback end)_

So, after a rather horrible first experience as Ikaros, I was able to find Elric and the rest.

Talking about Ikaros, it seems it was flying above me the entire time and I didn't realize it.

So imagine the face the men had when they saw me back to the camp with an eagle perched on my arm, while I was petting it.

Now, where was I?

Ah, right I was about to sneak out and try out my abilities, and I know which I will try first.

( **Shadow of Nyx** )

In the blink of an eye I became transparent, and walked out of the camp with no noise.

(Interesting, it seems the necessity of walking crouched down has been removed)

Arriving at a clearing in the forest, I put off the skill. The moment I did it a wave of exhaustion hit me.

Five minutes later I recovered fully.

(Seems like using stamina has a clear effect on me if I waste it all at once, and it also recovers automatically, how convenient)

For the next two hours I experimented with every skill in my arsenal and discovered that with hunter skills I didn't waste normal arrows as it was in the game, but to create more arrows I need materials, which thankfully I can store in my inventory, and instead of just wishing for new arrows I make them with my own hands. It seems that the knowledge on how to is wired in my brain. Aside from that the rest of the skills work how they used to in the game.

* * *

Aaaaand that's what happened. A lot of crazy things if you ask me.

Oh before I forget, it appears that I'm one hell of a good archer and my sword moves, stance and everything else is quite spectacular from what Elric and the rest of the caravan guards told me.

By midday we arrived near the walls.

"Alright lads, we're almost there, once we pass the Old Gate you all will receive your pay and be able to go to your wenches" Said Garec, lifting the spirits of the men who were tired from, what I imagined a long journey.

With a yell of approval the men carried on towards the city.

Once we crossed the gates Elric approached me.

"So this is where our paths diverge, we have enjoyed your company, and you're pretty good with a sword, you sure you don't want to join our group, we are small, but we'll treat you like family"

Stopping a moment to think about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea, but there was the thing about my abilities, one thing I truly know about this world is that they hate magic and although what I do isn't, I rather not tempt my luck, knowing how shitty it is, reminds me of Shirou Emiya's E-rank luck.

"No thanks, I am grateful for the offer but I am used to working alone, fighting alone, I'll just bring you problems"

"If that is what you think, then fine." he extended his hand.

"Thank you, and good bye." I said as I held his hand in a handshake.

"Good bye" he simply said and turned to leave.

"Jaire, my friend"

After that I simply stared at the city, the houses around me, the people, and the horrible stench, all of them seemed so alive, so dangerous.

I was not strong, not at all, all that I can accomplish is thanks to Alexios, his strength, skills and weapons are the things that give me strength.

And so as to honour him, this world shall know his name.

From this moment I am Alexios of Sparta.

This is the time that my Odyssey begins.

This city of liars, backstabbers, corruption and disease shall be my first trial, the first step towards a greater and better future.

And as of now I face my first problem.

I AM BROKE


	2. 2: i am a law-abiding citizen

Hello sakatagin-chan here! I thank you for those who have written reviews and I would like you to continue doing so.

Now, some of you have asked me about the timeline in which the protagonist is. He is in the time before the Greatjoy Rebellion.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Stinks.

That is the main impression this city has given me in the three long days that I have been within its high, stony walls. My nose hurts with its stench and its foul odour that stinks of death, filth and human waste.

Honestly, I never thought I would miss so much a sewer system. That and toilets.

But I digress, I have made some money stealing from the merchants here. The wealthy ones only, it pains my heart to even think of stealing from those poor souls from Flea Bottom, they have enough misfortune as it is.

It has been easy so far, I use **Shadow of Nyx** dressed in the pilgrim's armour set **,** enter their house at night, take whatever I fancy and may need, mostly jewels and things that I can sell, and go away without none being the wiser.

And that's exactly what I'm doing as of now. I'm in one of those houses I have yet to steal from. I didn't check it's owner but I don't think it would make a difference.

(Humm, there's a lot of guards, seems like my activities hadn't gone unnoticed since I started, pity, this would be so much easier without so many guards looking around)

This house isn't small by any means, but already twenty guards seems like a lot even for a "professional" like me.

Going straight through the torch-lit corridors I arrive at what I think, based on the book filled shelves and the amount of papers, is a studio.

Opening the door, I see that there is a single guard guarding a pretty big coffer on the middle of the room.

(It seems like today will be my biggest catch till date)

Quickly I arrive behind the unsuspecting man, knocking him out with a choke-hold, which cancels my invisibility, and leaving him gently on the floor without any noise whatsoever before I turn to face what will be my loot for the day.

Trying to open it I discover that it is closed with a lock so not wanting to waste my time looking for the key I open it the Kenway way.

With a kick to the place where the lock and the chest connect.

"Snap"

"What the hell?" I whisper while looking around already hearing the sound of a bell before it dies to the thundering sound of footsteps coming my way.

(Alright, maybe not my best decision, next time remember look for the key. For now I'll be happy with just getting the hell out of here) I think while I run searching for an exit in this horribly large house, but not before taking all the gems and gold dragons within the chest and putting them in my inventory.

Making my way out I arrive to a garden surrounded by walls.

(Good! Now climbing and I'll lose them on the streets)

"Halt, in the name of the King and come with as to be judged for your crimes" Bellows a man in yellowish armour while an arrow passes near my cheek, too much for my liking.

"How about no" I say as I begin climbing up the walls.

Suddenly an arrow hit me in the shoulder, losing my balance I fall to the ground where a dozen men in armour and swords drawn out charge at me like mindless beast. Seriously, there's not even a hint of unity or professionalism in this guys, the only thing they know is charge and hack with their useless swords not even understanding the concept of strategy and formations.

Unsheathing my own sword (Nikolaos's sword) and my lance I begin this dance of blades parrying the fist man's sword and sending him flying to the rest with a **Sparta kick** , probably breaking a few ribs if the crunching sound is anything to go by. Quickly I rush to the nearest man who is trying to get up and slice him in half sending blood and gore to the air. Not stopping I dodge the missed thrust of one of the few who have gotten up and, as time slows thanks to my abilities, return his thrust with one of mine right to the head.

(Three less. Nine more to go)

"Hurry he's here! The intruder is in the garden!" Yells someone from the other end of the garden, calling out for reinforcements as ten or more men dressed in the same fashion arrive. Luckily the garden is small and I am with my back to the wall in a corner, allowing only six or so men to encircle me at a time.

Not wanting to drag things down further than I have, I use **Bull rush** to where there are more enemies, killing three in the rush and knocking out three more with the shock wave. Already moving onto my next victim I activate **Slow time** slashing my sword against the unprotected throats of seven men during the ten seconds time frame of the skill. Making a quick job of those left, that were horrified at their comrades ends, I climb the wall making my way through the maze of streets that I have become familiar with in my stay.

* * *

*POV Petyr Baelish

Some time after Alexios's scape

Petyr Baelish was currently looking through the documents detailing his recent income from one of his newly bought brothels, while listening to the manager talk about any new information that may be of value to him and his plans.

"-also, there has been another burglary and this time as well it has been to a rather wealthy merchant."

"I see, anything new about it, or did they claim it the work of a ghost like the three before did?" Asked Littlefinger feigning interest in the subject.

"Actually, yes, it seems that they were prepared for the burglar and set up an alarm while having almost two dozen men from the goldcloaks standing guard within the house-"

"Aaaaand"

"And the burglar showed up, they surrounded him but he fought fiercely and killed all except the merchant who just stood watching from his balcony" Finished his report he looked to his employer who currently had his mouth hanging open and his eyes as big as plates.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me he fought alone twenty four men, give or take one, and not only did he survive but killed everyone fast enough that no reinforcements from the city guard could even find a clue about him? Have our men search for him but don't initiate combat nor interact with him. Do we have a description of his appearance?" His tone serious and hopeful at the thought of having someone so skilled as his personal guard.

(If that is just a glimpse of what he is capable of, I may be able to take in someone as strong as a proper Kingsguard. Now all that remains to be seen is if he is willing to do so for money, giving him a position of power may be troublesome on the long run)

"Yes my lord, we have some sketches. Would you like to see them"

Nodding his head, Petyr Baelish continued his work while making extra plans for the near future.

*POV end

* * *

Unaware of the current happenings with a certain Master of Coin I roamed through the streets of King's Landing while staring blankly at space.

It was strange, my first blood, my first killing of a human, and what do I think about it? Nothing, I don't feel anything despite having deprived of their lives to twenty or so men just to fatten my coin purse. I am too calm, too collected, so much that it unnerves me.

I need a distraction, something to take my mind out of this thoughts that plague me.

"And I think what would be the perfect distraction" I said changing my course to the Street of Silk. Entering the nearest brothel I talked to the only man in the reception who I assumed was the manager.

Upon seeing me he smiled as I approached him and he spoke.

"Welcome to my humble establishment, as this is the first time you have come here would you like to meet our girls or do you have any preferences?"

This is certainly the first time I have come to a brothel, before I came here I didn't even have a girlfriend. And besides, killing those men has made me realise that life here is fragile, and you can die anytime, anywhere in any way, so if I aim to become a legend, I could die anytime on the road so I better get ride of this fucking virginity of mine while I can.

Getting back to the conversation I answered him.

"So long as they have big tits and know how to give head I am fine with it"

"Understood, go to the second floor, first room to the left. One of our girls will arrive shortly"

Nodding to him I made my way up the stairs and entered the room, the room was simplicity in itself, it was just a bed and four walls.

Not long after I entered, a woman came in, dressed in a one piece see-through dress with lustrous straight blonde hair, hourglass figure, long creamy legs and tits that were probably a D cup.

(Ho ho ho, here we go)

 **L** **emon warning** **if you don't want to read skip to the next notification**

"Well well finally a good-looking customer and not one of those fat merchants" She said as she approached me and started taking of my clothes while taking a long glance at my body.

"And with proper tools to please a woman at least"

That was an understatement, while I may not have used it yet, it doesn't mean I didn't look at every nook and cranny of this new body of mine, and, if I have say I am very pleased with my cock, fully erect at eight inches long, stood my woman-pleasing tool ready for attention.

Taking out her clothes to reveal her curvaceous body she looked at me with a 'what now?' expression.

Taking the lead I took her to the bed and I lied down on the bed making her position herself above me with her ass on my face and hers on my cock.

Knowing what my intentions were she begun to lick my cock from the tip to the base sending shivers up my spine every time she did so.

After a while she finally used her mouth to envelope my cock. It was warm, wet and it felt heavenly every time she went further down taking my length inch by inch until her moist lips kissed my pubic hair, her throat making contact with the parts of my cock her mouth couldn't fit, making me almost finish there but taking a sharp breath I buried my face on her ass, my tongue making its way deep into her folds and using my fingers to tease her clit, drawing a moan from here which made it even more pleasurable to me as her throat tightened around my girth.

We continued giving pleasure to one another, she bobbing her head up and down on my cock and me licking her tasty folds while playing with both her clit and her asshole, and as time passed the pleasure building inside me exploded into a flood making its way down her throat.

Getting up from me she licked the remaining cum that was on her face before turning towards me.

"I can't believe you're still hard after releasing so much, so ready for round two?" She asked as she stroked my cock gently with her delicate fingers.

In response I just gave her a french kiss and took us down to the bed once more.

Already lubricating myself with her juices I glanced at her asking for permission before she nodded with a giggle. So with her approval I aligned my cock to her entrance and…

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Moaned the woman as I impaled her with my cock while I was savouring every moment of it, her warm tight folds enveloped me as I resisted the urge to cum then and there.

After stopping for a moment to regain my bearings I began to piston in and out of her vagina while massaging her breast and sucking on her nipples, alternating between each breast.

"Ohhh soooohhh gooood, more, moooreeee"

"More what? Woman, talk clearly or i'll stop" I said as I felt a slight sadistic pleasure from seeing her slutty face with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled back with every thrust I made as I slapped her ass.

"Moooore, giiiveeee meeee mooore, goooo quickeeer" She begged to me, and I obliged, increasing the pace of my movements as the pleasure began to build up within me.

"I'm close" I said as I once more increased the pace, quickly orgasming inside her as her walls clamped on me refusing to let me pull out as I released my seed inside her.

"Cumming, cuuuumiiingggg" She managed to say with one of the most hot ahegao faces i've ever seen.

Taking a while to recover from our orgasms, she looked to me with a predatory smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Ready for more?"

 **Lemon end**

* * *

The next morning I stood outside the brothel feeling refreshed, and just as I was about to make my way into the market to eat something for breakfast, a man in his twenties dressed in grey coloured fine noble clothes looked at me and asked.

"Are you the one who's been robbing blind the merchants in King's Landing"

I, for my part, did my damn best not let my feelings of surprise be shown in my face, remaining stoic while his gaze met mine.

"No my lord, I don't know what short of gibberish are you talking about" My voice was as expressionless as It could get to not let my nervousness be noticed.

"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in a white hooded outfit, carries a sword and a broken lance and has a lot of money to spend. Seeing as you just went out of an expensive brothel and don't look too bothered by your purse, I would say the description of you matches to perfection" said the stranger with a very annoying smug attitude and a smirk on his face.

Shit, I should get rid of him quickly before anyone else knows who I am.

Looking around to see if some passer-by heard us I motioned him to follow me to a deserted alley, which to my surprise he did without a second thought as If everything was under his control.

Checking once more that none could see or hear us I moved my arm towards my lance, slowly and carefully so as to not startle him and with the most serious and threatening voice that I could muster I asked him.

"Give me a reason, just a single reason, to make me not put my spear through your skull" I threatened him with my spear at his throat close enough to draw a little of his blood.

"Of course, introductions are in order. My name is Petyr Baelish, Mater of Coin and if you would listen to me, maybe your employer" Said the now identified villain with a smile on his face.

(Oh my god. Out of all the people that could have found my identity it had to be this snake that is even worse than Elpenor. I wonder if I should just get rid of him)

Not being aware the I was lost in my thoughts, he carried on talking.

"Now that I have introduced myself, let us move to the reason I contacted you instead of giving you to the goldcloaks to receive the King's justice. You see, a man of my station has many enemies that wish to kill him. So I am in need of a competent bodyguard, not any of those common sell-swords you can find anywhere. So I offer you to be that bodyguard, to protect me from any danger and in exchange I'll cover you in gold, so, do you accept?"

By now I had already thinking about what I should do, so without thinking twice I raised my spear overhead ready to split him in half.

Petyr Baelish, Littlefinger, dies today.

Or would have, had an arrow not made it's way to my shoulder as another skewered my hand.

Grunting in pain I raised my head and looked to the roofs where the archers stood , their bows drawn back and arrows notched.

Baelish for his part kicked my spear away and signalled for them to continue once he knew his efforts to hire me had been a total waste.

Feeling disoriented and sleepy, more than likely from some poison coated in the arrows, I hurried to my spear to use **Second Wind** to expel the toxin and recover from my wounds, but it seems the archers were quicker than me and soon five more arrows stabbed me in the back, my consciousness slipped away as I started falling to the ground and everything became black to me.

 ***POV Petyr Baelish**

As Petyr recovered from his shock, he watched the sleeping man on the other side of the alley with a back full of arrows.

(It seems that I will have to make other use of you. I didn't want to do this but it seems that with all the complaining the merchants have done to annoy to see you judged and killed, you will be able to help get closer to the King)

Turning towards one of his guards that had arrived while he was lost in thought he commanded them.

"Take him to the dungeons and bring his weapons to the castle armoury"

As the men carried out his orders he begun to ponder on what could have gone wrong during his talk to the man.

(Thinking about it, each of those arrows had enough poison to take out a horse in a second and it still took seven arrows and a few seconds to knock him out, as expected he is extraordinary.

 ***POV end**

* * *

By the time I awoke it was already morning of the next day and I laid chained to a wall, my weapons gone, at least those I had on display, and thankfully my armour remained. I suppose I have to thank that to the design of it, looking like nothing valuable.

I tried using Ikaros but it didn't work, meaning I was underground, in some kind of lame dungeon and by the looks of it none will come for me in a long whi-

(Maybe not so long) I thought as the sound of footsteps became more apparent and before long two of those goldcloaks, shitty guards, stood before me.

One of took a step close. And freed me from the chains that bound my hands to the wall only to chain my hands together.

"Don't think about escaping, you'll die before you even get out of the keep, besides you should be honoured the King himself is going to judge you" He said as he pushed me forward while his friend took out his sword, ready for anything I might try.

In response to his words I just grunted, signalling that I understood.

Before long I stood in the throne room, the walls decorated with the flag of a stag, a few dozen guards with the same colours of the stag flags standing on two lines forming a corridor for me to pass through as they each gave me glances filled with disgust, annoyance and curiosity. At the end of the room, below the only window in this direction, was the most uncomfortable looking chair and on it sat a slightly fat man, though not much, with dark brown hair on which sat a golden crown decorated with antlers, blue eyes and a small beard, with a half full wine cup on his hand. To his left sat gorgeous blonde haired, green eyed woman, and to his right was and old man on his sixties if I had to guess, the emblem of a golden palm on his chest, grey hair, blue eyes and a sharp aquiline nose that made one think of an eagle. Apart from those three there were several more people within the hall, forming their own groups and chatting with on another between them I could recognise Littlefinger, that little motherfucker, I swear i'll kill him for this.

(The question is how will I torment him before that. A bath of boiling oil, the bronze bull, breaking all his bones. Ah so many ways to chose how to take my frustrations on him)

Just as I was daydreaming on him being being ripped apart, the King spoke.

"Alright Jon, let's get this over with but first would you mind telling me why do I have to judge a commoner when It could be handled by another?"

"Because, he has robbed so much money to the merchants, that the ones he has robbed while few are ruined, and that has made their collective group so angry that they demand justice from you, so for once do your duties and judge him"

Grumbling something to himself that I didn't quite hear, the King turned towards me and pointing his finger at me.

"Alright, what's your name?"

Smirking, I answered

"Been called many things I'm afraid"

"Well, al least you have some sense of your humour left in you, but don't push it. Now, what is your name?" His attention more on the wine than the trial, and his wife, the Queen was glaring at me as if I should just die.

"Alexios of Sparta" I answered without stopping smirking

"Good. Alexios of Sparta you stand accused by several merchants of the crimes of repeated burglary, theft and the killing of several officers of the city guard while on duty, will you admit guilty or declare innocence?"

"But of course, innocent for al charges"

Already the King into his third cup, the Hand took over the trial without much surprise from the people.

"Even when we have proof that it was you the one who did it"

"What kind of proof?"

"A testimony from the last victim you robbed the night of the day before yesterday. Said victim provided a description of your appearance which coincides in all ways" He stated ever serious.

"Oh come on, you said it yourself, it was at night, he could have gotten it wrong, besides, have you even bothered to search for any other person with my description before the fucker right there brought me here just because I didn't want to work for him?" I said exasperated while pointing at the snake that was Baelish.

This finally made the old man change his serious expression to one of surprise. However before he could continue I was already talking once more.

"Besides, in the hypothetical case I was the thieve, where the hell do I even have the money?"

This really shut them up. But unluckily for me, it seems Littlefinger already was prepared for that.

"You have been seen squandering money in both high class restaurants and brothels, you could have just expended all"

It wasn't a good argument, and everyone knew it, but it was enough for them.

"The judges will retire and come back with our verdict"

As soon as they were gone, the little fucker and me had a five minute staring contest until the King, Queen and Hand came back.

"The judges have decided and declared you guilty, you are to be beheaded in the town square in half and hour"

I paled at that. This couldn't be worse. Then and idea hit me, and I screamed.

"Wait, wait. Isn't there something about a trial by combat, I demand a trial by combat"

"Mind your manners peasant you are in the presence of royalty, besides a trial by combat is a right only those of nobility are allowed. Nothing is saving you from the chopping block." What a sharp tongue this bitch of a Queen has.

"What about foreign nobility?" I asked.

(I hope this works)

"The Seven Kingdoms are the only ones with nobility, the only nobility not from them is the King-beyond-the-Wall and that is in name only. In Essos the only thing that rules is money. And even if there was another place with a similar ruling system, how could you prove you are a member of it?" This bitch was really getting on my nerves.

"My grandfather was a King and he used a spear, the same spear your men took from me and only those of my bloodline can use it to its full prowess. Bring me my spear and I will show you."

That seemed to infuriate her really, because by this point she was shouting and screaming at me.

"And what then, you will kill us, threaten us to release you as you put your blade at our necks"

"No, I-" I tried to defend myself but before I could say anything the King partook of the conversation for the first time in a while.

"Shut up, woman, just bring his weapon, I bore of this argument between you two, so just let him do his tricks and we'll know if he speaks truth"

I looked at trying to see what were his intentions, but my efforts turned in vain when all I saw was his need to watch a fight.

Few minutes later I was returned both my sword and my lance. So turning to the most important trio of people here I begun with something simple.

" **Fire Attacks"** Running my spear across my blade, tongues of flame appeared on my sword before turning it into a flaming weapon. Turning to look at the King waiting for his reaction I waved my sword around for a little bit of drama as the soldiers unsheathed their swords on fright.

Not amazed at my display, he just waved his hand and said.

"A good trick I might say, but if that is all you better wash your neck before Ser Payne takes your head"

Alright, I need to use a skill as flashy but more extraordinary. So sheathing my sword I proceeded to cut my hand deep enough that I could touch bone. Of course this brought startled screams from a few ladies and gasps from even the king himself who stood with rapt attention at what I was going to do.

" **Second Wind"**

And the wound disappeared, along with all the blood as if it was an illusion, a trick.

The king now had a serious face as we locked gazes.

"Amazing, truly amazing, I have no words for what you have done. I am curios about whether or not you have more abilities like this. But I am sceptical about only you been able to do it, so if you could hand the spear to me..."

"Will you return it once you have proof that you can't use it"

"You have my word"

Wordlessly I approached the throne, the whole room's eyes on me as I stepped closer and finally gave him the lance.

Once in his hands he took a sword and copied my movements from earlier but seeing no results, he did a small cut on his finger and griped tightly but nothing happened. Sighing he tossed it me and I caught it.

"Well I am convinced, but this only means you have the right to a trial by combat. Which by the way who shall champion against him?" He asked none in particular.

Seeing none responding, the King was about to speak again but the bitch won him to it.

"I propose Ser Gregor Clegane" She said.

"Bullshit, he is in the Westernlands, it will take almost two weeks for him to arrive, I rather have someone who can do it now"

"Well, then it won't be a problem because he arrived three days ago to settle some personal matters"

He glared at her before he gave in and ordered.

"Bring the Mountain here so we can finish this"

* * *

I knew, mostly from the name, that this Gregor Clegane would be a rather tall man, but fuck me if I knew he would be two heads taller than me, he is even taller than the Cyclops (the man, not the monster, the monster is definitely bigger).

The septon present was about to give us the shitty speech his order used for everything, but it seemed the King and I had the same opinion of how tedious it is.

"Just make it quick"

And I did.

As soon as I heard him give the signal I sprinted to the man, used **Shield Breaker** , sending him back a few steps before he roared and charged at me with no skill whatsoever. Sidestepping at the last moment I used **Sparta Kick** , sending him back once more, but this time it seemed he had grown some brains and instead of attacking madly, he took it slow and gave a few proving slashes, all which I either parried or dodged. Growing tired of this I blocked his next attack, and activated **Overpower Attacks.**

Jumping high with both weapons doing a down way slash, I begun slashing and thrusting madly at the man through his armour, and at the end I sent him flying to the feet of the Queen, accidentally I might add. But seeing her fuming and the whole court speechless at the spectacle. I readied to take my leave.

"I win, so I am innocent, so no beheading poor little old me, good day" and so I ran.

"Hey Jon, did he ever call me Your Grace or used basic protocol?" His answer came in the form of his mentor shaking his head. To this the King just laughed.

Unaware of this I continued to run to the city, out of the keep.

I didn't look back.


	3. 3: New lands, Old friends

**So, i haven't updated in a while, but I have been doing exams, so please do understand.**

 **Now, Alexios is 31 years old, the age he has at the time on finishes the game (so Kassandra should be 24. All of this is in the AC wiki), also i'll be mixing some things (mostly descriptions and ages) from the books and the show.**

 **Second, I would like to make clear the abilities Alexios has (including those introduced in the DLC the Fate of Atlantis and the Legacy of the First Blade):**

 **Hunter Skills: Sixth Sense 3/3, Predator Shot 3/3, Arrow Master 2/3, Devastating Shot 3/3, Rain of Destruction 3/3 (Might of Artemis ), Archery Master 3/3, Overpower Bow Strike 3/3, Ghost Arrows of Artermis 3/3, Rapid Fire 3/3**

 **Warrior Skills: Bull Rush 3/3 (Ares Bull Charge), Sparta Kick 3/3, Charged Heavy Attack 3/3, Second Wind 3/3, Weapons Master 3/3, Shield Breaker 3/3, Ring of Chaos 3/3, Gear Master 3/3, Overpower Attacks 3/3, Battlecry of Ares 3/3 (Ares Madness), Fury of the bloodline 3/3**

 **Assassin Skills: Shadow Assassin 3/3, Venomous Attacks 3/3, Revelation 3/3, Rush Assassination 3/3, Vanish 1/3, Critical Assassination 3/3, Hero Strike 3/3, Call to Arms 1/3, Stealth Master 3/3, Slow Time 3/3 (Kronos Time Warp), shadow of Nyx 3/3, Death Veil**

 **Warrior damage 20/20, Hunter damage 20/20, Assassin damage 20/20, Healing per damage 16/20, Physical damage reduction 20/20, damage for headshot 10/20, damage to far targets 10/20**

 **Skill points obtained:**

 **level; 99, tombs; 22(x2 do to game+), statues of Persephone; 18(x2), reaching level70 before deadline; 30**

 **Total SP: 209**

 **Total used:205**

* * *

 **Year 289 AC**

In the calm forests of the Riverlands, birds chirp and sing while the calm in the air seems as it could not be disturbed by anything, nothing, absolutely noth-

"STOOOOOP!"

"STOOOOOP, PHOOOOOOBOOOOOOS!"

-not again.

Traversing the sky, a stallion rides the air, white as snow and with strong limbs, but the strange thing is the pair white wide wings that It is using to fly through the sky. But the strangest thing are not its wings, no not that, but the human in silvery armour decorated in feather, wings and horse patterns (pegasos gear set), that is clutching the reins as if his life depended on it.

Yes that is the most peculiar aspect about this scene.

*Crash*

 **Alexios POV**

"Goddammit that hurts a fucking lot" I said as I stood up watching the fallen trees and the mayhem caused by my experiment.

Turns out that the winged aspects of Phobos (of which I only possessed Pegasos) could indeed fly and were not limited to gliding like in the game to negate fall damage. However I now need to learn how to ride a damn flying horse. Its not easy I tell you.

"Hey! Over here, I see a trail, of whatever fucking did this" yelled a voice that sounded too near for my own good.

(Dammit, they gonna discover me, fuck, what do I do if they see phobos)

"Phobos, don't know how but please change into any other, less conspicuous form"

It didn't do anything

"Please, just change, even if it is the normal phobos aspect"

Before my eyes, pegasos seemed to vanish and be replaced by a brown horse with a simple saddle and no impressive qualities, it's white mane gone, along with the wings.

"COOL! So I can do voice commands too. Good to know"

As I was gloating over my recent discovery about my 'cheat', the soldiers, or so I thought they were, began to approach my position until I was able to see them and they me as well.

(Not many, about twenty to thirty)

Well, if they are brigands they wont be a problem, but first I must determinate their goal.

Once they could clearly see me I waved my hand and spoke.

"Jaire good people, may I ask what is that has led you here to this part of the woods"

The leader, or the person fitted with the best plate and mail patterned like a fish's scales, a young man red of hair with an imposing beard of the same color, and blue sky eyes, with the emblem of a fish in his chest spoke.

"Greetings good Ser, I am Edmure Tully, son and heir of Hoster Tully Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident. I'll go straight to the point, there has been sightings of a white flying creature near a few villages next to Riverrun, my lord father has sent me to verify their story and if necessary kill this creature

And seeing what has happened here" he said while signalling to the fallen trees and the removed earth "I have inkling you know of this creature, unknown knight"

"Wait a sec" I said with my hands up "first of all, i'm no knight so-"

"You're not a knight? Pardon me, but you dress too good to be either a smallfolk or a sell-sword, and to have been forged and armour so good, surely you must belong to a well off noble family."

"No, while I do indeed come from a long lineage of great men and women, I am afraid i'm not from Westeros, I just arrived two weeks ago, and I am most certainly not a knight, but a misthios, or as you kindly put it, a sell-sword" I explained while shaking my head, and suddenly I had a brilliant idea, "My lord, now that I think about it I have indeed seen the creature you seek, a horse as white as snow, pure and untamed, with wings on it's back to carry it through the skies" Now I got their full attention. "Where I come from such a graceful and majestic creature is a Pegasos, famous across the whole of Greece"

Now looking serious, he eyed me up and down and opened his mouth.

"I've never heard of this 'Greece' nor the animal called 'pegasos' but if what you are saying is true then could you tell us if it is dangerous, should we worry about it?"

I chuckled at that.

"No, lord, no, it is as harmless as a normal horse, the only thing to worry about is it scaring the smallfolk".

He rested his chin on his hand, looking thoughtful.

"If that is indeed so, then I cannot have it alarming the peasantry whenever it likes to." Turning his head towards me. "You said you knew about the creature, at the very least more than any of us, and that you are a sell-sword, then I will you the mission to kill the beast and bring us its head. After all, I cannot have my men searching blindly through the forest, they and me as well have other duties to see to. Worry not you will be rewarded accordingly, so do you accept?"

"Very well, but I can't kill the creature, anyone back home would kill me If they knew about me killing such a noble creature (specially Barnabas), the mount of the great hero Perseus. Instead I will tame it and take it, if I do so it will give you troubles no longer, so how about it?"

He didn't think about it any more and accepted.

Now how long do I wait to make it believable.

 **2 days later - Riverrun**

In the end I waited two days before changing phobos back to it's Pegasus aspect and heading to next village to ask for directions.

Every place I passed by the people would end with their mouths open big enough to fit a whole egg in each of their mouths, the children would run along side me and ask questions about Pegasos or if I could give them a ride through the air, meanwhile the elders and the women stayed away eyeing me warily, well the elders did, the women were too busy admiring my new but extremely well built body.

It was a pity that I wasn't wearing the pegasos gear, I would have liked to see their reactions with me not only riding a mythical creature, but also wearing an outfit that would make more than a handful of people think of a resplendent knight in shining armour coming straight out of a fairy tale. Instead of that I choose the Achilles gear (do to the 5% lifesteal set effect) and changed it's appearance to the most common misthios armour, in the black and red theme, along with the helmet. Basically the same one as the one used in the trailer. Besides the armour, I equipped Achilles' Bow for it's +20% **Devastating Shot** bonus, the Caduceus Blade do to the two extra charges to **Ares Bull Charge** , as well as the Elysian Axe with it's bonus for **Rain of Destruction** so as to have a better AOE attack (Area Of Effect, for those rare ones who don't know).

(Not the most cool or badass, but certainly the most fitting for my role as mercenary)

Incidentally, I have decided to no longer change weapons out of nothing all the time, it would be weirder than my most used abilities, after all some of them can be used by others like Thoros of Myr, but taking a full armoury out thin air, that's something I doubt can be replicated here. Besides, it gives me an edge when meeting people that think of me as unarmed. So it will be a hidden card, like **Shadow of Nyx.**

(Not that I need weapons to beat whoever I want to a pulp with just my fists, even when they are dressed like tin cans)

As I was thinking about this I ended in the front gates of the castle of Riverrun.

The castle was magnificent, built bordered by two rivers and a man made ditch in the third side, inside was the keep which by the way, was built in a triangular shape just like the castle, curious.

As I neared one of the guards dressed in the same way as those that escorted Edmure, inquired me about my purpose in the castle and once answered he quickly left to notify their lord.

Not long after that I was summoned by the lord Hoster Tully, to the stables, so that I could show him and his son the proof of my success in the task his son had entrusted me.

So as I approached the stables, being led by a nameless guard as I myself was leading pegasus by the reins I noticed that the number of people were way more than I expected at the stables, most of them soldiers of the keep, eyeing me and my horse with gazes filled with curiosity mixed with caution. However there were many other servants eyeing me and phobos curiously.

Just as I was nearing the stables the same guard that led asked me – more like demanded – that I hand my weapons to him, which I did with no trouble.

(Ah, the benefits of being a walking warehouse)

Though by the way he eyed me after giving him my bow, quiver, sword and axe so readily, I believe normal people here don't give up their weapons so quickly without hesitation.

(Now that I think about it, that would also be normal back home. Meh, who cares, i've got loads of them waiting to be used in my inventory anyway. Well, now that that is taken care off, I can finally meet the Lord of Riverrun)

And so I did. With my steps firm and confident, head held high as if I was as important as any of those present, which from my point of view I was, and my gaze rooted to the front, I marched to meet the not so big but still imposing figure of Hoster Tully.

Honestly, how could a man in his fifties, an old man by this world's standard, have such presence was beyond me. His gaze was stern, but turned warn the moment he looked towards his son and his retainers, suppose he's not fond of strangers or mercenaries, maybe both. His head was balding on the top but what hair he had, it was grey turning to white. His frame did not look weak or slender at all, nor was he overly fat, but time had left it's mark on his body. He was talking with one of the men near him, an equally old man with a simple robe, and a chain hanging off his neck. I suppose this is one of those masters, no, maters, no, no, Maesters! That's the word!

(Honestly couldn't they call themselves just scholars?)

Oblivious to my thoughts, Edmure who I didn't notice until now, introduced me.

"Father, may I present you the mercenary who I entrusted the mission of finding and capturing the beast that has been terrorising the villages in our territory, …

 _What was your name again?"_ He whispered to me.

(If this was an anime, this is the part where I fall face first to the ground)

With a twitching eyebrow and a mouth full of tsukomis to lash out at him I introduced myself.

*Cough* "Forgive me, my Lord, I believe that did I not name myself when we first met. My name is Alexios"

"Alexios. Just Alexios? No family name?" asked with mild curiosity Edmure.

"Unlike here, where I come from we don't bother with family names, at most we just add our place of birth. For example, I would be Alexios of Sparta."

 _"Strange custom"_

 _"Strange name as well"_

 _"So he is a foreigner?"_

 _"I wonder how they identify their bastards"_ And many more whispers were being spoken until Lord Tully drew a sharp breath and bellowed.

"SILENCE"

"Now, we are not here to talk about this man, but the task he was to carry and, looking at what he brings with him I say he has earned his reward"

He seemed surprised when he looked at phobos, but It quickly passed and he looked as calm as he has been for the whole time.

"Now, while my son did not mention a specific reward, seeing as you have tamed such a beast, I believe that fifty gold dragons shall be enough compensation for your task" he said nodding towards a servant to bring me the money.

Truthfully, I didn't really care, I did nothing more than to wait and then bring phobos here so I am being paid for nothing.

So, just as we were waiting for the servant to arrive with my pay, I made some small talk with the Lord.

"I thank you for your generosity"

"There is nothing to thank, you did your job and I paid you accordingly"

"A rare job where nothing goes south nor anyone ends up dead. Few of them these days"

"Thought that was what a sell-sword was paid for, to kill people" Interrupted Edmure, while looking at me.

"True, doesn't mean I have to like killing others, I normally don't mind but it's not like I enjoy it. Besides there's a large variety of contracts I have taken that didn't involve killing others" I retorted.

(And it was true, i do not know why but even though i killed men i did not feel any aversion to killing, no remorse, but i sure as hell didn't enjoy it nor did i get turned on like some sick perverts)

This seemed to interest Lord Tully as he was the next to ask me a question.

"Hoo, I would like to hear that, a mercenary that takes contracts where he doesn't kill, come on let's hear it"

"Well, I can give various examples, for instance one time I took a job to help in the training of a very peculiar tournament's participant"

"What kind of tournament was it for it to be called peculiar?"

"The battle of the hundred hands. Bloody business. It was a battle royal between a hundred men and women where only one could make it out alive as the champion."

"Then did your employer win?"

"No, I did. However instead of killing her, I told her it was a waste for her to die for such a thing and invited her to my crew"

"How interesting, but did you say her? Are women allowed fighting in your homeland"

"Of course. Many great warriors I have met were women, including my sister and my mother."

(it really is a great thing I completed the story for the second time recently, otherwise I would have to bullshit my way with created stories, instead of the missions from the game)

Just as I was going to give another example in the form of one of those searching missions, one of Lord Tully's men came to the stables and kneeled.

"My lord, a messenger from Lord Mallister has arrived at the gates. He brings grave news"

"Very well, bring him to the Great Hall, and bring as well maester Vyman and Ser Desmond Grell

It seems we will have to postpone our talk Alexios, but as a sign of gratitude and courtesy, would you like to stay for the night?"

"I would be grateful, but first I would like to also hear this bit of grave news. I can smell money to be gained from this"

He frowned at my last words but nodded nonetheless and made way for the Great Hall following Edmure and Lord Hoster.

Once we arrived at the Great Hall, after walking through the godswood, we were greeted by the maester and the master-at-arms who eyed me with caution but made no sign of discomfort at my presence.

Walking to a remote corner I watched as Lord Hoster sat in the Lord's seat and his son stood to his right.

Once they were in place the messenger was called in. He wore mail, but no plate armour, and also used hardened leather instead, in his helmet he wore the emblem of an eagle. He was covered in mud and his eyes were tired as he breathed deeply.

Kneeling before the Lord, he waited for the steward to speak.

"You are in the presence of Lord Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident. Now speak of the news you bring"

"The-the Ironborn m-m' Lord. They a-attacked us outta nowhere three days 'go. Burned the fleet and are besieging Seagard as we speak."

"Calm yourself. Tell us, how many ships did they bring, how many men?"

"A few longships, between ten to twelve, each carrying a hundred more or less"

"So at least a thousand. Why didn't your Lord send a raven?"

"The maester m'Lord. He- He was hit by a stray arrow while helping the people to safety. Seven bless the man"

 ***** Sigh *****

I heard Lord Hoster sigh, but I couldn't know if it was exasperation or just disbelieve in the current situation.

"Maester Vyman"

"Yes my Lord"

"Call the banners, and make sure the news reach the Iron Throne, that's the best we can do now" he then looked at the soldier "You have done well, now rest. You will march with the rest of the Riverlands once we are all gathered"

"Yes my Lord"

He then turned his gaze at me but stood quiet for a time.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he spoke to me.

"It will take days for the Riverlands lord's armies to gather and even more to move them to key positions within the Riverlands" he paused.

"Not Seagard?" I asked, not having thought of him not going to Seagard.

"We will, as a matter of fact, send an army to aid the Mallisters, but we cannot leave the rest of the territory open for the taking to those Ironborn bastards. But I fear that by the time we arrive it will be too late, so..."

"So you want me to kill a thousand men? Sounds crazy"

*Scoff * "Of course not, that will be waste of time and I doubt you would be able to. No, what I want you to do is to kill, their leader, to cut off the head of the snake so to speak. The ironborn are idiots that only respect strength. Once you kill him, they will go each to their own. Burn the ships as well, we don't want them to scape only to go back to raiding once they are far enough to reach them. Burn or steal their supplies as well, be it their food or their weapons.

Also, if you ever get the chance, kill anyone who seems important enough or experienced. Most Ironborn this time are new to war and I doubt they have seen more than a few skirmishes, kill their most experienced commanders so that they can't react properly."

"So, you are asking me to kill their leader, their most experienced commanders, burn their ships and supplies all on my own? Feels like Megaris all over again"

"What, you saying you can't?" Said Edmure while smirking.

"Humph, who said I can't, just give me four days my Lord, and we'll see if the Ironborn still have a chance of taking Seagard" I said turning towards the entrance ready to go intermediately towards my next job.

But stopped just before opening the large door.

"One more thing Lord Tully"

"What is it"

"If one or two ships are unscathed after the fighting is over, can I take one as my own ship. I used to have one myself, unfortunately I have no idea of it's current whereabouts"

"Mmm, fine i'll allow it"

Nodding towards him I made my way towards the stables, after of course having my weapons back, and mounted Phobos making it fly out of the keep rather than going through land, making my way north across the coast.

 **3 days later – Coast near Seagard/Ironborn camp**

 **Rodrick Greyjoy POV**

*Bam!*

"WHO!? DROWNED GOD TAKE HIM, WHO IS IT, WHO IS THE FUCKER THAT BURNED OUR SHIPS" Raged Rodrick while throwing his wine cup to the ground and slamming the desk where the map rested.

"M' lord it ain't our fault, we were just guarding tha ships and when we noticed tha ships were already burning"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARD THE SHIPS SO THAT FUCKING SHIT DIDN'T HAPPEN, AND IT'S ALREADY THE SIXTH SHIP WHOEVER IS BEHIND THIS BURNED. THE SIXTH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DIMWITS, WE CAN LOSE MEN BUT NOT THE SHIPS AND THEY HAD THE DAMN FOOD STORED UP INSIDE. ONLY FIVE REMAIN, HOW ARE WE FUCKING SUPPOSED TO BRING THE LOOT HOME WITHOUT STARVING FIRST"

"My lord, the question now is whether we stay and fight or pull back and retreat-" tried to reason Harras Harlaw.

"NO RETREAT, IF I RETREAT HERE I'LL BE THE SHAME OF HOUSE GREYJOY." he shouted and took deep breaths to calm down.

"No, we'll take Seagard, the old eagle only has two hundred men or so men left, and although we have lost four hundred, we still have almost six hundred men left, we can take It in two days if we rush, take all the food to the camp, we'll use whatever is left of the fleet to ask for more ships from my father once we have taken Seagard"

There was a roar of approval for this from among the captains and Harras Harlaw resigned himself to his orders.

Getting out of the tent they heard the men shouting and raging.

"Fuck! Don't you know how ta shoot you imbecile! Get that bow 'ere!"

"Fuck you! You try to hit it!"

"I'll show how it is fucking done!"

"SCREEEE"

"What the fuck is going on here" Bellowed Rodrick.

"M-m-m 'lord it's just, w-we were trying to hunt that eagle" he said pointing to the sky were a brown feathered eagle was flying directly above them.

"An eagle? Give me the bow I need to kill something to relax" Spoke Rodrick while extending his hand to take the bow.

Just as he was aiming for the bird he heard something among his men.

" **Ares Bull Charge"**

Suddenly three bulls appeared in the middle of the camp and wreaked havoc among his men, one of them going directly straight at him.

And darkness engulfed him.

 **Alexios POV**

Fuck me! Don't tell me he died just like that. Come on weren't you a leader, where the hell's your increased health and augmented damage?

Damn it! And I expecting a half decent fight, but no, he had to be as weak as the others. No matter, I still have ships to burn and supplies to take.

La~La~La~

Ehhhh! Why's everyone staring at me?

"He-he killed captain Greyjoy"

"Where did those bulls come from!?"

"Monster! Monster!"

How rude! i'm not a monster, I am a proud misthios.

Now what to do?

AH! I got it.

" **Might of Artemis"**

With my bow aimed to the heavens I released the arrows that turned into a shower of steel to those a few meters around me.

None was left alive.

(Now what to do, they are too many for me to kill without most of them escaping, and it's not like they are going to surrender to a single man, but I gotta try anyway, if I can't make them surrender i'll just complete my mission and say they chose to escape by land while I was busy)

"I AM ALEXIOS OF SPARTA! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL AT LEAST RETAIN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES. OTHERWISE DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING MERCILESS"

I think with this all of them have heard me. Now for their reactions…

"Hahahaha! What a joke. Ya may have infiltrated our camp and some'ow killed Balon's son, but ye are only one, we are hundreds! What makes ya think ye have even one chance of getting outta 'ere alive?"

I looked into the eyes of all those ready to fight, which were everyone here and said.

"Shut your trap and Fight!"

(Couldn't resist. Now that's one less of the 'sentences I must say at least once')

With a furious roar the ironborn took up their weapons and charged at me from all sides. Honestly, of it was another person in my place they would have not only killed him but also a few of their comrades in their reckless charge. Good for me that I wasn't most men, and I was about to show them.

Just as some of the weapons they carried were about to greet my body I put my plan in motion.

" **Ares Madness"**

As I was enveloped in a golden aura, the men nearest to me got flown back, their lifeless bodies crashing into the others as the mighty tsunami of people was stopped on it's tracks.

(Ten seconds. No time to lose)

I didn't waste time using light attacks, and instead used only heavy attacks launching the complete spear of Leonidas to the ground where most people gathered and killed them by the dozens. Of course I could only do it a few times, a max of seven or eight. But that was enough to kill almost a hundred of them. It is so much easier when they are so close to each other unlike when in the game.

Once the ten seconds were over and my body returned to normal and those alive recovered their cognitive functions and were able to make sense of the situation.

And mass hysteria spread.

"MONSTER!"

"DON'T COME NEAR!"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"RETREAT!"

"OH DROWNED GOD SAVE US!"

(I only killed a little less than one sixth of their numbers and they panic this much already, pathetic)

"T-TO THE SHIPS!"

(Oh fuck)

" **Chronos time warp"**

Time slowed down. But I knew that I would only last a few seconds unless I got a few headshots.

" **Ghost arrow of Artemis x 4"**

I shot the arrows while running forward so as to overtake as many as I could.

" **Rain of Destruction"** Right to the very front of the stampede of mad Ironborn.

" **Fury of the bloodline"**

(FUCK! At this rate I won't be able to hold them all. Damn it, at this rate a few hundred will escape. Doesn't' matter, I will still have completed my mission but I can't let them take all the ships. Thats the one thing I wont allow)

Thinking of this I stopped killing the bad remix of vikings that were the Ironborn and whistled,

"Neighhhh"

Oh Phobos my loyal companion how nice to see you.

"To the ships"

Although Phobos was quick, we weren't flying so while I was able to overtake many of them, I still ended up on the furthest ship as they were still boarding theirs.

(Now for the finale)

Flame arrows equipped.

" **Overpower Bow Strike"**

*BOOOM*

(What a pretty fireworks. A shame three ships left)

Now for those wondering how I could make a single ship explode with just one skill it is pretty simple.

Yesterday I arrived at night and since I was hungry I began rummage through the Ironborn's provisions and found oil, lots of oil for making flammable projectiles to use at the sea, so I placed the oil in key places along the ships, and put a little of it all over the floor and then you can imagine the rest.

Now the problem is how the hell I am going to clean this ship on my own…..

 **Next morning**

 **Jason Mallister POV**

It was the morning of the seventh day of the siege, yet those Ironborn hadn't come yet, strange with how they liked to throw themselves at the walls to die. Yesterday was similar, too few had come to attack and they came in small groups. Maybe the Ironborn wanted to make them run out of arrows by sending small groups one at a time.

Jason scoffed at the idea that an Ironborn would be capable of thinking something like that.

But it was strange, and if they weren't to attack then he should at least wait till the scouts returned.

*knock * *knock *

Speaking of the devil.

"Come in"

"My lord"

"Patrek, what happened? Are there news from the scouts?"

"Yes, yet it is extremely baffling. The scouts report seeing nothing but bodies upon arriving at the enemy camp, yet from their estimates there aren't enough to make as believe all the Ironborn died. This is further proved by the ruins of at least half their ships. Only one is still there, while those remaining are thought to have sailed back to the Iron Islands"

"Strange. This is extremely bizarre. I shall depart right now to make sure of the veracity of this information.

Prepare the men, they shall accompany me in case there are some that stayed here"

"As you command"

 **Later - Ironborn camp**

Looking at the pile of bodies, Lord Mallister resisted the urge to puke and began to roughly count the number of corpses that laid in the beach.

(roughly a hundred, too few be the rest of the army not killed at his walls, but too much to be any kind of trap)

Lifting his gaze he turned to look at the only remaining ship that carried the golden kraken of house Greyjoy on it's sails and signalled his men to accompany him to it.

Once they got close they could see a man standing on the deck with a cloth in his hand and a bucket of water to the side. He seemed to be ….

Cleaning?

 **Alexios POV**

This is harder than I thought, I may have to stay here another half a day just to make sure there remains nothing of the oil I sprayed before.

"Hey you there" A tall man in indigo and silvery armour with a winged helmet spoke to me.

"Yeah, what do you need? I'm a bit busy here, so could you go to the point?" I responded while still making sure the deck was free of any flammable substance.

"We just want to know what happened at the Ironborn camp, do you per chance know of it?" Ah, so it's about that.  
"Yeah, sorry for the mess I left, but there is no way I was gonna bury so many men on my own, so I kinda left it like that. Sorry for the troubles"

"No, it's nothing. So you were the responsible, good to know… Ehhh?

Wait a moment, are you telling me that you by yourself killed more than a hundred of those murderers on your own?"

"Killed? More like slaughtered, after killing that few the others run to their ships. I had to run like a possessed just to claim this ship and after that I could only sink one ship. They are cowards, cravens I tell you, to not dare to fight even when they outnumbered me one to six hundred"

"It's hard to believe, but you are the only one here. That alone is suspicious. How can I be sure you are not a disguised Ironborn, that stayed here"  
"Mmmh, ah, I have a contract with Lord Hoster Tully requesting my help to drive the Ironborn away from your coasts, I don't have it on paper but you can contact him at another time, and if you do please tell him I will collect my payment after the war is over, after all I want to join in the fun and going back to Riverrun will take time."

"You don't seem to be lying. Very well I shall send a messenger to Lord Tully, but what name do you go by, to make sure you are the one he hired"

"Sure. Alexios is my name"

"Good. Now we will leave you be, we have to bury the bodies and make sure they don't go to their damned drowned god"

"Farewell then"

As i watched the group of soldiers disappear in the horizon I said

"Menu"

As I gazed at the few categories listed in the top I saw a new category 'Ship'

"YESSSS"

This means that this is like in the game that you acquire a new category as you progress in the story.

(Wait! That doesn't make much sense, if it was like the game i would have already opened the mission category after agreeing to Edmure's task. I'll have to look into it later)

Now what about the upgrades….

Seems like I can upgrade the Javelin, Javelin Volleys, Arrow Volleys, Ram, Fire Braziers, Arrows, Hull, Crew Armour, Rower Stamina, and surprisingly Chimera's Breath.

(Wonder how it will be installed)

This is perfect, fortunately I have 2 million of wood, leather and iron, as well as a little over a hundred thousand of both precious metals and obsidian so lets level up all of them.

(Thank the Gods I did not need to spend any of them in the game+, otherwise it would be a pain in the ass to collect all the materials. Although it is strange that it doesn't need any ancient tablets)

Besides that I chose the normal sails of the Adrastea with the eagle in flight with a snake on it's talons, as well as the eagle figurehead.

(The classics are the best)

Now the crew It seems like I can summon a crew of those I gathered so I chose the elite Spartans, gotta keep up the story that I am indeed spartan.

Now for the lieutenants, I was thinking of using Alexios' family members. But that could pose a high risk for me, not only because if they discover me they would make me wish I was dead. But also because they will also influence in whatever decisions I make in the future. However if I can convince them that I am Alexios, I will have two experienced generals, a former governor, and a warrior who can use Isu artefacts.

But there is also the risk of them being pre-programmed puppets just like in the game.

Whatever the case, I must do this to confirm which theory is right. Will they be normal people, as much 'normal' as they could be, with their own personalities, desires and ambitions. Or will they be emotionless puppets that will obey my commands?

Just one way to find out.

(Kassandra, Nikolaos, Mirrina, Stentor. I choose you)

Just as I exited the menu, I watched as the ironborn ship change before my very eyes. The sails lost the sigil of the golden kraken and replacing it was the Adrastea's own sigil. The ram became longer and a layer of metal covered it. Layers upon layers of wood and metal wrapped around the ship giving it a more robust look, and every part of the upper-outer part of the ship was covered by a shield with the emblem of the Adrastea. The eagle figurehead appeared out of nowhere above the ram, and to it's sides, long metal cylinders extended, ready to spray fire upon any enemy ship strong enough to resist it's charge. Besides that, three braziers appeared on the deck along the ship, as well as numerous weapons racks containing javelins and arrows.

Right as I contemplated the many changes happening to the ship, the sound of footsteps caught my attention.

(Wait! They are from below. But how? Yesterday I made sure no one sneaked in. Could it be the crew? So fast?)

Right when I reached for my sword the door of the deck opened to reveal…..

"BARNABASSS!?"


	4. 4: The Greyjoy Rebellion

**And here's the fourth chapter, please do enjoy and make reviews.**

 **Alert; Spoilers from the DLC Legacy Of The First Blade.**

* * *

"BARNABASSS!?"

(Impossible, I thought only those selected in the interface could be summoned)

It seems there's still things I need to learn from this 'cheat' of mine.

"Hahaha. Oh Alexios you really are a messenger of the gods. This is the second time I pray so ardently at them for someone to save me and you appear again" He told me while patting my shoulders as a greeting.

"Truly a saviour. But perhaps you could have done so a few weeks ago. I'm afraid our time chained up while in the ship has not been well received by my body" Another voice spoke. This one with a more calm and serene tone than that of Barnabas.

"Herodotus? It's great to see you as well, but could someone tell me what happened to you all?"  
(No, seriously, what the hell happened to them?)

It was Barnabas who answered me.

"Well, while you were battling that supposed Cyclops in Nysiros a great storm like nothing I have ever seen sweep the ocean. It was as if Poseidon and Zeus were having something far more serious than a family quarrel. Then the ship overturned. By the time I woke up we were already chained up inside the pirates' ship. At first none of us understood a word they said, but thankfully your sister and your mother learnt some of it while beating up any brave enough to go near them." He made a pause and I hurried to ask before he started again.

"What about my family, are they well? And what did they get out of those malakes?"

"Ha, your family is too stubborn to let them do as they pleased. Your sister herself made a few eunuchs out of them that tried to force themselves on her, and your mother as well, though I don't pity those men"

"As for your father and brother" carried on Herodotus this time, "they have been planning our scape route ever since we were captured, their weapons and armours taken. They even got the key to open our chains and were about to recover their equipement to fight those pirates. But since you are here i'm afraid all that planning has gone to waste"

"Hmm" I nodded, thinking if they had indeed gone through all that or if it was just information implanted in their brains.

(Well, at least now I know that they have self conscious and are not mindless puppets)

Just as I was thanking and cursing the gods for these fortunate (yay! I could converse with the actual people) and unfortunate (It's going to be a pain to make sure they don't find I'm an impostor) situation, my attention was diverted by the sight of a tanned and balding head with strands of black hair, matching the colour of the beard that the heads owner spotted.

"Alexios? Is great to see you again my friend. It seems you always take care of our troubles, or are our troubles consequences of being with you?" He took my forearms and I took his in greeting.

"Oh please Hippokrates I already have enough with one Socrates in my life. How have you been? Not treated too bad by that pirate scum I hope?"

"Well, we weren't treated too rough thanks to your family and a few of the crew taking the brunt for us. But still, I have been tending to the men since we were set free by Nikolaos and Stentor. The men don't have many injuries, and those they have are minor and will heal themselves, they just have to clean them and there won't be a problem. But the true problem is their nutrition, the men haven't eaten enough since we were captured, they lack strength and need to eat urgently to recover their energy"

"I understand" I turned to Barnabas, "Barnabas, there are supplies in one of the rooms below the deck, near where you were imprisoned, can you please make inventory and tell me how long it will last for the lads?"

"Aye, I'll get to it captain" Just as he was going he turned his head. "it's great to have you back" he continued walking.

"I'll go help him, gods know we have to hurry with this" Offered up Herodotus.

I just nodded.

Right as I was going to carry on my conversation with Hippokrates a few more people appeared on the deck, they looked slightly haggard, their cheeks sunken. Now that I think about it, so did Hippokrates, Barnabas and Herodotus.

Lost in thought I didn't notice when one of them came at me and suddenly wrapped me in a strong hug.

"I always believed you would come back. That you would make your way to us. And so you've done my son" cried Myrrine while still hugging me, Nikolaos already walking towards us and enveloping Myrrine and me in another hug, not really saying much when he could convey all his feelings this way.

"You really are someone hard to get rid of, you know?" Remarked Stentor making himself comfortable sitting on the rail.

Freeing myself from the hug that my 'parents' were using to crush my bones I turned to Stentor.

"And I see your time with the pirates hasn't dulled your tongue. Your blade however, I'm not so sure about it. But still, we'll need it on the days to come"

He made a 'Hmph' noise but stayed quiet otherwise.

"Well, it would have been terribly boring without you around. Honestly you are the only one capable of fighting me in an all-out fight, so it wouldn't have been interesting without you among us. But now that we are together, you should tell us how you got here yourself. Last I remember you were not aboard the ship. And were are we by the way, the people here don't talk greek, nor persian, and they use armours and swords of designs I have never seen"

(The time has come to test how good I am at bullshiting)

"You are right little sister-" she scowled a little but didn't interrupt "But this is best talked when the crew is rested and everyone is listening" She nodded reluctantly agreeing with me.

"Captain!" Just in time, Barnabas appeared with Herodotus in tow

"We bring news, good news!"

"Well then, speak man"

"We have enough food to feed the men for a fortnight to a month if we ration it" That was good, very good.

"That is indeed great news, use them to treat yourselves and the men to a feast tonight. I wont have you work half starved"

"As you say captain"

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Now a full and rested crew of the _Adrestia_ laid on the beach, mostly dozing off. Between them one could distinguish figures like Bayek of Siwa, Aya, Evie Frye, Pegaso, Odesa, Roxana, and many other lieutenants that could be recruited through missions or defeating them.

(Now, how the hell am I going to deal with the future trio? Bayek and Aya are more close to the ancient greece era, but still…. And Evie isn't even from Before Common Era. Whats more is that Aya is a descendant of Alexios, or should I say myself?, through his only son Elpidios)

*Sigh*

(I am too busy right now to deal with this shit, I must focus on the present situation)

*Ehem*

Everyone's attention turned to me and those dozing off were woken up to hear what I had to say.

"NOW I KNOW ALL OF YOU MUST BE CONFUSED IN REGARDS TO OUR CURRENT WHEREABOUTS OR AS TO WHY THE PEOPLE HERE DON'T SPEAK GREEK, SO I WONT BEAT AROUND THE BUSH.

I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE IN RESPECT OF GREECE, I HAVE MAPS IN MY POSSESSION ABOUT THE LAND WE ARE CURRENTLY IN, AND DESPITE THERE BEING DESCRIBED MORE LAND AND TERRITORY THAT THERE IS IN THE WORLD KNOWN TO US, THERE ARE NO SIGNS OF GREECE BEING ANYWHERE NEAR US. AND I AM AFRAID THAT WE CAN NO LONGER RETURN"

I let it ring in their heads for a moment so as to let them assimilate their current plight.

"NOT ONLY WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO RETURN, BUT WE ALSO DON'T KNOW THE COMMON TONGUE HERE.

BUT DON'T DESPAIR, I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A TIME AND HAVE ALREADY LEARNED THEIR TONGUE AND SOME OF THEIR CUSTOMS AND I WILL TEACH YOU.

ASIDE FROM THAT OUR SUPPLIES ARE LIMITED TO LAST AT THE MOST A MONTH. THE LEAST A FORTNIGHT. SO I SAY WE UNFOLD THE SAILS AND HUNT THE REST OF THOSE MALAKAS WHO CAPTURED YOU. WHAT SAY YOU SPARTANS?"

They all got up and stomped on the ground, hard

"AU! AU! AU!"

"THEN BACK TO THE SHIP. WE DEPART NOW"

Just as I was going back to the ship with the lot of them I was stopped by Nikolaos.

"Those are good plans, but only for the short term. Do you have any for the long term?"

"Aside from going back to being a misthios?"

"Alexios. We are, as you said in a new land, far from everything that we have known. _You_ could start anew. After all, the life of a misthios is not the best one"

"It is the only one I know"

And with that we boarded the ship, our bellies full, our future uncertain and with a thirst for pirate blood.

* * *

 **Two months later – Near Feastfires – Aboard the _Adrestia_**

It's been two months since I got the ship, and in the meantime I have already taught enough English to the lieutenants so that they won't have trouble with day to day conversations, and since the most specific matters concern me, they just use Greek when talking to me. A good part of the reason for their fast improvement came from Evie, who already knew English and helped me teach the others. And although a few were suspicious about that none called her on it.

Aside from that, I have managed to make them all believe I am the true Alexios. Of course most of it is thanks to bullshiting my way and relaying in the scenes shown in the game.

We have also solved the supplies problem for a while. With the Greyjoy Rebellion in full swing there were no lack of ironborn pirates, we have been making our way south of the continent attacking every ship from the Iron bastards that we sighted, taking both their supplies and their bountiful loots.

So far we have already sunk ten ships and rising, but ever since two days ago we have only sighted ships with flags depicting grapes, a crowned stag and a tower with a fire on top. None of them tried to fight with us, and they seemed to go at full speed.

(I bet they are the ones sent to destroy the Iron fleet)

If this was true then I need to find their commander and offer my services.

For a price of course.

"Fleet ahead captain! What do we do? Do we change course?"

"No, take us to the flag ship, the biggest one, I will talk to their commander"

"You sure that's a sound decision? Not to spoil your mood but what if they attack us?" Asked a worried Herodotus.

"Then we send them all to Hades" Interrupted Kassandra

(Oh sister, I wish I had your confidence when it comes to naval battles one against almost two hundred)

"Shut up, we have come to see if they will buy our services, not to fight them and certainly not to send them to Hades. Is that clear"

"And why should I do as you say brother?"

"Because _I_ am the captain"

"If one of them so much as touches me, he's dead meat"

"Fair enough. Now go and raise the white flag"

Once we were near enough the other ship for them to hear us Nikolaos took the lead to speak to them. With my permission of course.

"Good day, we are the crew of the _Adrestia_ and we wish to talk with the commander of this fleet, is he within this ship?"

"He is. And he wishes to know what you seek here" Replied a tall, broad shouldered man, with short black hair and a close-cropped beard of the same colour. He seemed younger than my body is. Wearing boiled leather armour with a few pieces of metal in vital areas, a stag sigil on his chest and an antlered helmet in his hands. By the way he spoke, he clearly was the commander.

"We would like to be under your employ if you are going to destroy those ironborn bastards, they captured us a few months ago, and we would like to return the favour"

"We already have enough ships to destroy them. Why should _I_ hire _you_ when I have no need of you?"

"Because we already have experience dealing with them, lots of it" I said suddenly

He looked at me for a moment, before going back to Nikolaos.

"If you can't keep your men in their place, I will do it"

"Sorry to say this Ser, but he is the captain" Retorted Nikolaos, leaving the man with no way to retort.

"Look, we just want to shove our blades so far up the ironborn's asses, that they exit from their throats. I wont ask you for a large reward, just twenty dragons for every sunken ship as well as your word that you wont attack us and that we can keep whatever loot we find. Besides, you wont find a better ship than ours, and we will at least send ten of those ships to the bottom of the sea. Deal?"

He looked at me frowning, like he had been all the time. His hand in his chin, clearly to seem he was thinking more than he was capable of.

Finally he returned his gaze at me, those deep blue orbs staring at me gave me the creeps.

"Fine, but if you damage one of us, you will sink with the Iron fleet"

"We are grateful, but when are you going against them?" I asked the man

"We wont go against them, they will come for us. Anyway, from now on you shall refer to me as deemed fit by title, as Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships of the King Robbert Baratheon First of His name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Realm"

"….Do I really have to say all of that to address you?"

"Lord Stannis will do"

"….."

* * *

 **Two days later**

True enough the Ironborn came for us.

Not long after meeting us, Lord Stannis explained that he had gotten small squads of ships to the other side of Fair Isle to make a pincer move on the Iron fleet. And boy are they falling now for that move. Also, he gave us one of his men to make sure we didn't lie about the number of ships we had destroyed.

As for us. Well, we have our hands full dealing with the ships three by three.

"Full speed ahead!"

"Captain, they are trying to board us!"

"Use the Javelins, shake them off!"

"Now! Use the Chimera's Breath!"

"Now board them, don't forget to take all their loot"

We have only been fighting twenty minutes and we already are on our fourth ship boarded, looted and sunk. It takes time to board enemy ships and take all their loot while looking out for our own ship.

"Go back to the ship. Prepare the fire arrows, destroy their sails, we don't want them to run away!"

I am grateful that the ship doesn't have a stamina bar as I do and instead it just requires fuel to be used in the braziers for the flames to be used in the arrows and javelins. The Chimera's Breath uses a special mixture, but Barnabas has that under control so I am at ease.

(I wonder if I could sell it for a sky high price to Stannis)

No, that would be a disaster. After all the allies of today could be the enemies of tomorrow.

"Ship incoming!"

Throwing me out of my thoughts, the ship shook with a great intensity and almost made me land on my arse had I not grabbed the rail to keep myself standing.

"Kill them lads. Send them to the bottom of the sea!" Yelled a voice from the enemy ship.

"Fuck! Men to arms. Send those bastards to Hades!" I called the men to resist the assault.

(Shit, I can't use AOE attacks in case I injure my own men)

*Tch* I cliqued my tongue in frustration.

(Seems like I will have to do it the hard way)

Without a second thought I gripped the Achilles' Bow and used both **Slow Time** and **Rapid Fire** , to kill fourteen of them, before the one who had yelled before lunged at me with his short axe, dressed boiled black leather, heavy grey chain mail, and lobstered plate, and a helmet styled as a kraken as well as a golden cloak sewn like a kraken. Clearly he was no ordinary captain if he was able to wear such an armour, and even dress himself with the symbol of the Iron fleet.

(Oh, a big fish has appeared. A shame I can't kill this squid do to Stannis asking me take anyone that seemed important. Oh well, that just means a part of the ransom is mine)

With my resolve ignited to the thoughts of more coin, I struck him with all the strength I had, making him stagger and nearly fall to the ship, if not for the railing.

(Honestly, which idiot wears full plate and mail when in the sea)

"You are strong, but the Drowned God gives me strength, and I shall obtain your ship, your treasures and have your women as salt wives" He proclaimed as once more he pounced on me but I just side stepped and struck him in his back making cracks on his armour and no doubt breaking a bone or two.

Yelping in pain, he put his knee on the floor of the deck and just as quick he threw his axe at me while drawing a dirk out it's sheath, and prepared to stab me.

But I was quicker, rolling out of the way I used the handle of my axe to parry his attack, and just as he was regaining balance I brought down the axe upon his arm right at the joint of the armour in his elbow.

He just stood there watching in silence as blood spurted like a fountain from his lost arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" He screamed as he brought his only hand to the stump that was his right arm, as he rolled in pain on the ground.

Hearing his screams most of his crew looked our way and immediately paled. Being distracted however, gave the crew an opportunity to finish off most of them without resistance.

Once they were finished I called for a few men to restrain our captive and for Hippokrates to heal him as best as he could. No way in hell I ain't getting that reward.

(It would be nice once this is all over to have some scorpions and maybe a spitfire installed on the _Adrestia_ , they are a stronger long range weaponry compared to bows and arrows, and although they take longer to reload, if they are use in conjunction to the bows for long range, we could finish the battle way earlier. And thanks to this battle I have learned that if the ship is damaged it will be repaired automatically following the same rules as the game and not even the residents of this world will think it is strange, let alone my own men)

With the toughest battle of the day over, we resumed hunting and looting enemy ships reaching fourteen by the end of it. Once the battle was over we were called to his ship _The Fury._

"You have done us a great service. You alone have destroyed a tenth of the Iron fleet in this battle and not only that, but you also captured Victarion Greyjoy, the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, brother to Balon Greyjoy" he began, tossing a bag full of coins towards me.

(mmmh, two hundred and eighty dragons. Everything is in order)

"That is for the number of ships you took care off. And this" he said tossing a much heavier pouch, "is for half the ransom Balon will pay for his brother"

(a thousand gold coins huh)

"But, your stay here with us is no longer necessary. With the Iron fleet all but destroyed, they wont put up too much resistance in most of their strongholds. We are now headed to Great Wyk. You are welcome to help but know this time you wont be paid for your services."

"Thank you for offer, but we will be seeking more _profitable_ ventures. Speaking about it, where is going to strike the king now that we have paved the way for him to anchor in the ironborns shores?"

He seemed like he wanted to go away but stayed still and replied nonetheless. "My royal brother shall lead the attack on Pyke, where the rebel Balon Greyjoy has proclaimed himself King. You will find him aboard _King Robert's Hammer_ , at the back of the fleet where he and the warriors not experienced in sea battles are waiting to disembark. Farewell" He disappeared inside his cabin with a few of the other captains, no doubt to discuss their next move.

Well, my next destination seems pretty clear to me.

When I returned to the _Adrestia_ I told everyone of our next course.

"You sure you want to participate in a siege? Battling in an open field is very different than attacking a fortress or a castle, they are made to resist against higher numbers and you alone cannot slaughter the whole castle"

He was right, the only reason I killed that many in Seagard was because the came at me all at the same time and I could kill them all with AOE skills, and then the rest run away but if they had stayed I would have to be careful not to get surrounded too quickly and pay attention to the cooldown of the skills, specially **Ares Madness**. Also need to be careful not to waste my stamina all at once, if I don't want to be on the ground with my life ready for the picking.

(So in conclusion, I am kind of overpowered when it comes to one on one or small numbers, but I am not invincible against whole armies of more than a hundred)

With that line of thought I answered my step-father.

"Don't worry, i'll stay as an archer until the castle is breached and then i'll go for this Balon. Wonder what kind of reward i'll get If I can capture him"

"Who said you'll be going alone"

"Kassandra?" I said, a little shocked she would like to come.

"I tire of battling at sea, and this is also and opportunity to compete with you, what do you say, do you dare to try and see who kills the most" She challenged me

"Why not. I'd like to see whether or not you have improved since the last time we fought" I accepted not minding that she'll accompany me when we arrive.

"We are going as well" Said Stentor right after I finished talking to Kassandra.

"You as well Stentor? Wait, did you say 'we'?"

"The men say they wish to help you in battle, besides, I believe It will more appealing to this King Robert if we add a hundred spears to his army, and not only you two."

"Can't say you are wrong. Very well." Indeed, it will help me persuade the king to let us join him.

"We'll go as well"

(Oh gods, who else next the whole crew?)

"Hippokrates? Well, all right I suppose we will need a healer to help the injured"

It was at that moment that Myrrine chose to talk.

"Then Nikolaos, Aya, Bayek, Evie, Pegaso and I will stay with Barnabas to protect the ship"

I nodded," Then it's decided"

* * *

 **Sometime later – aboard the _King Robert's Hammer_**

"I tell you Ned, I haven't got so excited in years. Just you wait till we smash that dumb fucker Balon. Hehe" Laughed a boisterous voice within the cabin of the ship.

Said voice belonged to King Robert who, at the moment, was enjoying a cup of wine while talking excitedly with a long faced man garbed in mail and leather armour and cloaked with wolf furs, long brown hair and steel grey cold eyes. He is Lord Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, Warden and Lord Paramount of the North.

"Come on Ned smile a little, there is still time till we arrive to Pyke and destroy the damned ironborn" Said the king while drinking yet another cup of wine.

"Sorry Your Grace, but I don't think I will partake of your celebrations until we have won" Answered Ned, smiling bitterly at his best friends antics.

"Bah, always so strict, be careful not to-" Before finishing his sentence he was interrupted.

"Your Grace" called a soldier clad in Baratheon colours.

"Fuck! didn't I tell you lot not to fucking interrupt" Raged the pissed off King throwing his empty goblet at the new arrival.

"Your Grace, if you will please let him talk, I'm sure he has news for you" Tried to reason Ned.

"Fine" Grumbled the King, with his mood clearly having made a turn for the worse.

"Your Grace, a ship waving the white flag has approached us, they claim to have news from Lord Stannis as well as an offer for you. Their leader is currently outside waiting for your orders" Having said his piece the soldier tried to make his presence as small as possible so as to not being thrown another object.

"Fine, bring him in. And tell him if he doesn't have anything worthwhile he can say goodbye to his head" Growled the stag.

"Yes Your Grace" And with that he went outside to bring the second non desired guest.

Said guest arrived quickly, garbed in a one piece cloth that he wore underneath the sleeveless armour he use to protect only his upper body, he also wore a red cloth around his neck as well as golden bracers and greaves, with leather sandals instead of normal boots, and was that a battle skirt?

As a final touch he wore a golden helmet with a red and black plumes.

Just as he entered the eyes of the king froze and-

"You, you, you seven be damned fucker! You know just how much troubles you caused me with the Lannisters!" Yelled the king, though unlike his words he did not really care about the matter.

"It's good to see you? King Robert" courtesied? The man, though he didn't really seem to show much respect to the king.

"Ha, that's all you gotta say? Though I have to thank you for what you did, never have I seen Tywin Lannister's face twist so much in anger. I spent laughing the whole day just from seeing that" Grinned the man remembering the moment.

"Ah Ned, allow me to introduce you to, Alexios of Sparta was it? Anyway, this is the man that the made the Mountain that Rides into the Mountain that Rode. Alexios this is Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North" both men nodded to each other as a sign of respect to one another.

"So what has brought you here man, I never would have thought I would see you in the war"

"Well, I am a sell-sword so of course I would be in the war. Been wining a lot of coin in the last months" shrugged the misthios.

Ned frowned at this. He was a man of honor, he didn't like mercenaries who exchanged their loyalty for coin, but he had killed the Mountain, the monster of Tywin Lannister that had killed young Aegon and as he raped and then killed his mother Elia Martell, as well as many unknown others. For now he will observe him and make a conclusion about him at a later time.

"Ha I am sure you did. So, tell what you have been doing ever since you got out of King's Landing." Inquired the man eager to listen to the tale.

"Well, I spent a few weeks travelling north until I arrived to the Riverlands, and eventually helped Lord Tully in an animal problem in his territory. Once I finished that he received news of the attack on Seagard and sent me to help by sabotaging their ships and killing Balon's son. In the end I ended up killing a hundred of them before they run to the remaining ships with their tails between their legs, then-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me _you_ are the hundred man slayer, the demon of Seagard?"

"Is that what they call me? I really prefer my nickname as the eagle-bearer misthios, but anyway yes that was me. Where was I? Eh, yes, I remember. After I took the only remaining ship as my prize, I discovered that my former crew as well as my family had been taken prisoners by those squids. Freeing them, we set out to the sea to hunt ironborn. Just days ago I met your fleet and your brother Stannis, stern man, convinced him to hire us to smash the Iron fleet. Took Victarion Greyjoy as prisoner and now here I am reporting our complete victory to you."

"So your family was captured by them, damn they must have had a hard time. No wonder you are so set on hunting them"

"Well we want to hunt them to the last. But apart from malnutrition my family and my crew as a whole, didn't really suffer too much. And all thanks to my sister"

"Your sister, don't tale she sold her body to-"

"i would appreciate if you don't finish that sentence. My sister crippled a few ironborn so much, that they are men no longer, and scared the rest of them so much that they dared not touch a single strand of their hair"

"Wow your sister must be strong then" inquired the ruler.

"Indeed she is, she is the only person I am not confident enough to defeat. Her and my mother, though for different reasons"

"Ehhh, I would like to meet them both"

"Don't worry about it, if you agree to my proposal you will meet us both my sister and I on the battlefield. Though I wouldn't recommend meeting my mother, she has a history of punching kings. Broke the nose of one of them" he laughed at a that

"So you would have us hire you" Interfered the -until now-Quiet Wolf

"Not just me, but a hundred men of my crew, all experienced archers and shield and spear infantry. Led by my brother Stentor, who was a general back home, and they are all spartans, the best warriors you will ever find in Greece. You will also get my help, a man worth a hundred in battle and my own sister, that equals to me. Are you interested Your Grace"

"If, and only if, I was willing to hire you how much would we be talking about?"

"Well, considering we have already taken a generous payment from your brother, another I have yet to collect for Lord Tully, and all the loot we have taken from ironborn, we already have quite a fortune to last us for a time. Then there is also the matter of Your Grace allowing me to have a trial by combat, given my dubious background. So consider this a favour King Robert, I will only require of you a single gold dragon for our participation in the siege of Pyke"

"A single gold dragon?! Oh I must have misheard. I thought for a moment that you would be willing to risk the lives of a hundred men, two of them family for a measly gold coin"

"And I would do it for free. Yet my principles as a sell-sword force me to ask for something in return"

Eddard was agape, silently wondering how could this man make such an offer just for a favour done to him.

(Perhaps he is a man of honour. In his own way) He quietly thought to himself.

"Very well then. You are hired"

"Thank you. You wont regret it" and with that he was gone.

"You sure that was a good idea" said the northerner.

"No clue"

* * *

 **A moth later - on the terrain before the castle of Pyke**

 **Alexios POV**

It has been an uneventful month. We sailed for Pyke and the Lords' armies finished with Lordsport before we ever had a chance to help. Same went with the Botley castle, but I suspect that is because most of their forces went to reinforce the castle of Pyke.

Speaking about it, i've never seen such a strange castle. Keep by keep separated do to the erosion of the cliff it once stood atop, only kept together by stone or rope bridges. It surely must be scary as hell to go through that rope bridge in the middle of a storm.

Now we are currently besieging the only part of the castle that is connected to the rest of the island by land. And as agreed with the King, our men serve as archers, under the leadership of Stentor, harassing the men atop the castle's walls waiting for the siege engines to make a dent in the castle's defences. So far, they have only destroyed a tower or part of one.

As for me and Kassandra, well we are as of this moment waiting with the King and Lord Eddard for said breach to be made.

"Haha, so this is your sister? She certainly looks like a warrior, but I must say that your choice of armour is quite puzzling. Isn't it quite easy to strike you in the armour-less parts? You don't even have leather to protect you. I wonder how you have survived until now"

"By killing anyone that tried to kill me, you should try it. It works _always"_

"Hahaha. That is certainly one way to do it. Though you should watch your tone, many would reprimand your lack of courtesy when talking to me. I don't really care about etiquette and all that shit, but you should learn it from when in front of others." advised the king

(I will need to watch out for her lack of manners when talking to Lords and Ladies. I have no doubt she doesn't give a rat's arse about it, but for the possible future employers I better have her learn _and_ use norms of etiquette. Or at least make her shut up when talking to a Lord)

"No way. If they want me to respect them, they'll have to earn it"

"Hey, how come you don't show me respect then. I am your brother, and I even defeated you once" I complained.

"Eh, as if you call wining to a tree falling and trapping your opponent" sneered the only woman in the tent.

"Need I remind you that before that happened it was me who had the upper hand. And that I stayed to help you"

"Only to be knocked out and imprisoned in enemy territory"

"I escaped on my own"

"Really. And here I thought you had help from that old man that accompanies you everywhere and a certain maddening sophist"

As we were bickering with each other, Robert suddenly laughed and even Eddard showed a rare amused smile.

"Hahaha. You really get along with each other"

Looking at each other. I could only smile bitterly at my new sister who I had bonded with for the past months. She for her part turned her head and snorted.

"I wish I could get along with my brothers like you do. But you have already met Stannis, there's no way I could get along with someone who does nothing but frown, grumble and grind his teeth all day long, every day. And Renly, gods know I love him, but he behaves nothing like a man should, spending more money on clothes than most ladies at court do, and he only trains when he thinks I am watching, we don't have much in common save our looks. Oh, I wish I could have a brother to bicker with like you. But instead I got Ned, all silent and with the humour of a block of ice. But I thank the seven for such a good, loyal friend" He went on talking dramatically as how his life with his brothers had been and it was the seven hells on earth. Eddard just smiled amused at his friend's antics.

"Well, you know," I spoke once he had finished his rantings, "We did in fact not start with the best of relationships"

"True" Confirmed her.

"How so?" The northern lord was curious.

"Well we hadn't seen each other for many years"

"Since I was a baby" Added Kassandra.

The two men were now caught in our story.

"And by the time we met again it was under very special circumstances"

"I wanted to kill this idiot brother of mine" they gaped at that

"And with reason" I said smiling in remembrance, not at the memories of that video, but at how far it seemed that life was, where I was just a normal person, despite the short time spent here.

"How true. But anyway things happened, I did a lot of bad things to him, and he forgave me."

"That is… a pretty summary story" commented the King

"Sorry, but it is a sensitive topic" I explained

We kept chatting for a while until we heard a loud boom.

Going out of the tent we saw that the one of the watchtowers had fallen and the debris had taken with them a part of the wall that stood between us and the enemy.

"Remember sister" I said making Kassandra pay attention to me, "try not to kill our allies"

She smiled, "I'll try"

It was then we started running, and made our way to the breach so fast we overtook that flaming sword priest that was Thoros of Myr that I had become acquainted with during our time with the royal fleet, as well as Jorah Mormont.

Sprinting through the castle, killing whoever got between us and our prize.

"We should head to the throne room. That bastard Balon should be there" I said as I stabbed a man in the gut.

"Twenty!" I shouted to her, letting her know the number I already had killed.

"Twenty-two! It seems I have the advantage" She replied as she hurled a fallen soldier's axe to another.

"Lets go!"

We fought our way into the depths of the keep, being careful not to use any skills that could end up hitting one of our own. So I stuck to using **Bull Rush** , since we were at the very front, **Second Wind** , **Sparta Kick,** **Devastating Shot** and **Hero Strike**. Also most of them didn't really stand out or were flashy, so most didn't really find it too strange being occupied with their own fights.

By the time we had arrived at the throne room we were joined by others, among them the King and Lord Stark, who were bloodied, but save a few scratches were altogether uninjured. Besides them there were men in Stark, Baratheon, and Lannister colours.

The King advanced the first entering to the throne room where Balon Greyjoy sat upon the Seastone chair, an ugly throne made to look like a kraken.

(Seastone huh. How nostalgic, makes me wish I could catch up with my favourite manga right now)

"Surrender Balon and I may give you mercy for starting this rebellion. To you and your family. Or by the seven I swear I will put you all to the sword, you hear me!" Threatened Robert holding his war hammer in one hand.

"You may take my head, but you cannot name me traitor. No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to a Baratheon." Spoke Balon defiantly rising from that ugly chair he called a throne.  
"Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours" Declared Robert fully intent on carrying out his words.

Slowly Balon approached Robert and knelt while all could see him.

"Now the oath of fealty. The same you swore to the Targaryens"

Gritting his teeth so hard I could swear I heard something crack, he spoke the oath spitting word for word.

"I Balon of House Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, swear my fealty to King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, to keep his peace and to aid him in times of need. So I swear"

"Good!" Exclaimed Robert who helped the kneeling man back up.

"Robert..." Began the Lord of Winterfell

"What is it Ned" Replied the King happy for his victory.

"We should make sure that this does not happen again, we should take his heir as ward to someone who could teach him honor, and not the ways of raiding and raping. Like Jon taught us"

"WHAT! You have already taken two sons of mine. Do you wish to take now the only one left. I will not stand for this!" Raged the defeated man, trying to at least keep his last son besides him to teach him their way, and to one day repay this humiliation

"Lord Stark is right. And It shall be him who will ward your son to teach him honor and loyalty, not how to pay the Iron price. And it is final"

Balon just nodded and kept his head low, his hands forming into fist that shook wildly as he tried to contain his fury.

With that out of the way, King Robert started handing out rewards be it monetary or titles and started knighting people as soon as the victory was announced.

The first ones were Jorah Mormont and Jacelyn Bywater. Though I was surprised when he came our way just after knighting them.

"Kneel"

"What? You can't mean-"

"Kneel damn it. How do you expect me to knight you if you stay standing"

"But-" I tried to protest, not really knowing why. Maybe it's just that humble stick everyone has for formal occasions.

"Seven hells. You protected Seagard. Killed raiding ironborn seeking to loot entire villages. Helped get rid of the Iron fleet and demonstrated your bravery being the first ones to throw yourselves to breach the castle. If anyone here should be knighted is you two"

I didn't know what to say so I kept my mouth shut.

The King took out a sword and pressed the flat of the blade to my shoulders.

"In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women. Now rise as a knight Alexios"

Once I did I was about to give him my thanks but Kassandra spoke.

"Oye and me what, I could do with becoming a knight" She said, though I had my doubts concerning if she knew what a knight was.

*Cough* "Lady Kassandra, I'm afraid that women cannot become knights, in all history there has been many a warrior woman, but none of them were knights" explained awkwardly the King.

"Why not, I can fight better than anyone with a cock here" she opened her arms wide signalling to those around us.

"This, my Lady is a matter of tradition, not one of can or can't" said Lord Stark trying to help his friend out this awkward situation.

"Fuck tradition! If my brother can so-" This was getting out of hand.

"Perhaps" I interrupted her "the King may see it fit to reward you with something else for your efforts" I tried to calm her down.

"I will" Agreed the King not willing to stand my sister's fury.

"A home" she said out of nowhere.

"Sorry? But you said you want lands?"

"What I want is a home. I like the _Adrestia_ but I can only stand being at sea for so long. I miss our home at Sparta. And I'm sure many of the men would like to have somewhere to settle down. Or do you expect them to work for you forever." she reasoned.

I honestly had not thought about that. I was so focused in what was happening in the now that I did not stop to ponder about the future, of how Myrrine and Nikolaos, and the whole rest of the men included my new siblings would eventually age and die. That they could not spend all their time at sea, and neither could I.

"I agree with her Your Grace" I put a serious tone "We have lost our homeland, and now we require houses for everyone of them to settle down"

"Mmh. Very well, your not many anyway, King's Landing will welcome-"

"Not King's Landing. My family may not have visited it. But I can't stand it's stench. So I will have to decline" I told him while bowing my head.

"Then perhaps you will find Lannisport more to your liking Ser." Spoke an aged voice said from behind us.

Said voice belonged to a man in his fifties, with a blonde hair that was turning white. His hair was kept short and slicked back and had a white, short well-groomed beard with spots of gold and his eyes an emerald green that hid his cunning. Even I, who hadn't watched the TV series knew who he was just by the descriptions of a few fanfics i've read.

He was Tywin Lannister, the most feared man of Westeros and for a good reason. He is an exceptional politician, manipulator with a great mind for plots and conspiracies, as well as an experienced general. He was Westeros's Haytham Kenway. Only older and less skilled in swordmanship.

(And that voice! Gods don't tell I'll have to listen to the voice of Emhyr var Emreis whenever I talk to him)

"And you must be Lord Tywin Lannister I presume" I said trying to calm my nerves.

"And you would be right. Now to present matters. I have heard you wish to establish yourself and your men within the Seven Kingdoms, and I would like to welcome you to the Westerlands" He stated as if it was a fact that I would do as he said.

"And why should we old man?"

(Kassandra! Would it kill you to show a little respect?!)

"First I am not some old man. I am Lord Tywin Lannister and you _girl_ will show me proper respect. And second, the Westerlands are the richest of the Seven Kingdoms, and if you go and swear fealty to me, I shall overlook the issue regarding one of the knights in my service, Ser Gregor Clegane. Maybe if you perform well I shall reward you with a keep of your own." his voice was cold, and displayed no hint of anger when he mentioned the death of the Mountain at my hands.

Of course Kassandra was fuming when he shut her up, but I stomped on her foot and whispered to her not to say anything stupid.

"I thank you for your generous offer Lord Tywin. But I treasure my freedom and I would rather have my ship anchored in a harbour closer to the free cities. After all I have plans to visit them in the future and having the ship in the Westerlands will make such a voyage longer by months. So I will have to refuse your good intentions" I talked in the politest tone I have used ever since coming here.

Tywin frowned but otherwise stayed silent as we locked gazes. Then he stopped looking at me, bowed to the King and disappeared amidst his army without saying a word.

"Well. It seems you have successfully pissed off the old lion. Don't worry, he wont go out of his way to kill you, but he will make things difficult for you when can" Said Robert.

"I would also like to offer you a stay in Winterfell. They weather is cold and it snows most of the year, but the people are warm and straightforward. You will not find court politics in the North if that is something you dislike. And I wont ask you fealty to my house, just to aid my family when in need in exchange for a place at my hearth, a bed beneath my roof, and food and mead by my table. Of course I am sure the crown will be happy to pay for the building of your houses." Said Lord Stark.

"Of course I will, it is me who has to reward them after all"

I looked to Kassandra.

"What do you say sister. Do we choose the people or the weather?"

She looked at me and gave _that_ smile.

"I say we choose….."

* * *

"Why would you offer them a place at your home"

"He killed the Mountain did he not? Besides you've heard reports of his strength and saw him in battle. He is stronger than any man, his sister as well. And if he keeps his word, I wont have to fear for the safety of my children should anything happen to me"

"Lord Eddard Stark. Who new you could be capable of some degree of cunning. hahaha"


	5. 5: Tourneys, lords and a bear's husband?

**Sorry for the delay, but I have been doing even more exams just a few days ago, but now I'm done and ready to get more chapters done.**

 **About the reviews, I am truly thankful many of you have decided to write your views on this fiction and they have given my many new ideas to implement and improve those I had, so I encourage you to write even more about what you think I could improve or use.**

 **Also, to answer some of those reviews;**

 **\- I chose a normal person, first because it makes me able to introduce elements from other works, another reason being the original Alexios or Kassandra was too reckless and I wasn't about to do a drastic change in his personality. As for the final reason being that I had planned for the OC having limited knowledge of Westeros and all of it coming from fanfics so as to maybe confuse him a bit in regards to the future.**

 **-The OC will indeed make his own house. And I have chosen his sigil to be the Adrestia's, a brown eagle in flight with a green snake in it's claws inside a red and black Spartan shield. As for the house's words I have decided to use "Choose your fate". As for family name it shall be Fylakas meaning keeper.**

 **That is all for now. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

 **5th month of 289 A.C. - Lannisport / Westerlands**

It wasn't overly hot, but still the climate made me remember when I visited the Canarian isles, or Venice, it was the kind of hot that made you sweat if you were outside long enough without even moving. It was this kind of hot that made me wonder if the ladies wore short sleeved dresses just to be comfortable or to be able to show more skin that decorum permitted.

It was also in this heat that Tywin Lannister had decided to celebrate the end of the Rebellion that took most if not all of his own fleet with a tourney featuring a joust, melee and archery competition. Of course it was fully supported by the King and many of the tired soldiers that needed some distraction, and maybe some extra money, before returning home.

Of course I wasn't one of those, I had gained enough coin in this war that I could probably live comfortable for a few years by myself. However extra money is always welcome, especially if it comes from someone who is said to shit gold.

"You sure you aren't gonna participate in the melee?" asked a very much drunk Robert Baratheon, who by now had drunk a few cups of what I heard was Arbor gold, one of the finest and most expensive alcoholic drinks found in both Westeros and Essos. Besides him stood the Quiet Wolf, who I had began to see as a friend. Over the time since the fighting ended we both had free time and the King always pulled us to his side to either spar or tell old stories.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll leave the fighting to my father and brother. In any case I will participate in the archery competition. Since the old lion is giving away gold for free I don't see why I shouldn't take it" I replied with a grin on my face.

"Ha that would be a sight to see. But even so you are a knight now, you could join the joust. Furthermore, your father and brother? No offence but your father looks as old as Ser Barristan and I have seen how your brother fights and he is good, one of the best I've seen with shield and spear but he isn't close to what you and your sister are capable of. Speaking of which why won't she join the melee?" complained the unkingly King waving his cup back and forth without spilling a single drop of wine. Not surprising since he had long since emptied this cup as well.

"I assure you Your Grace that even if my father looks as old as Ser Barristan he is as skilled if not more than him with a spear in his hands. As for my sister, well she finds boring such events. She would only join if intentionally killing was allowed as she finds fights not to the death unsatisfying." I explained to both men since I was sure Eddard was as curious about the reason as Robert.

"Disturbing. But what about you?"

"I just can't hold back enough to not kill everyone without fighting with just my fists and I am not really in the mood for a brawl. I'll just let father and Stentor win the gold for me."

"Confident aren't you. Did you forget Selmy will also fight in the melee as well as the joust. He may be an old man, but he is still one of Westeros finest blades and time has only made his skill with a blade better"

"What can I say. I have confidence in my family and their skills in battle. Besides, my father was one of our greatest generals and fighters back home I am sure he can handle this Barristan Selmy" I retorted.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure a hundred dragons" I accepted eagerly.

"I agree. But there's one thing I'm curious about, what will be your blazon and House name and words?"

"Well I have spoken with my family and we have agreed it to be an eagle mid-flight with a snake in it's talons inside a Spartan shield. My house's words shall be 'choose your fate' and our name shall be Fylakas"

"Strange name, most new Houses choose a name that resembles either their coat of arms or their words, what about yours?"

"In my native tongue it means keeper, I chose it so that me and my descendants remember to keep our promises. Besides it seemed appropriate seeing as I always keep my promises, as I usually say 'I always finish what I've started'"

"Hum, and your House's words?" asked the man rather intrigued filling his own cup once more.

"Since I was a child I was led to believe that my path had been determined by the gods, that every person I met, every decision I made, I did as the gods predicted, as it was my fate. I never wanted that, I wanted to take the reins of my life and free myself from the will of the gods, to know every decision I took was because I believed it to be the best I could take. That's why I took those words, to tell the world I am free from anyone's influence and my path is mine alone and only I choose where it will take me"

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Well said. You are a real man. Come drink with me" Said Robert already filling yet another cup of wine.

It was at that moment that the man who had been watching us silently with a slight smile in his mouth chose to talk, with a frown matching his face.

"Your Grace I think you have had enough wine for now, maybe some water would do you good" Eddard said slightly worried at the great amount of wine his friend had used up.

"By the Seven Ned, what are you now a maester? Just let me drink. I have seen too much golden heads recently, as if the ones in King's Landing weren't enough, and on top of it all, that damn lioness I have for a wife has decided to come here, she set out of the city just after news of our victory reached her I am told. Just as I was thinking I wouldn't have to see her till my return to the city" Lamented the King.

For his part Eddard just frowned more, clearly not expecting his friend's words about his wife, disapproving of them but not calling him on it.

As for me, I took hold of a cup, filled it to the brim and drank. Tomorrow would be a long day with that golden bitch around the place.

(I just hope she doesn't remember me)

* * *

 **The next day – tourney grounds**

In the end the archery competition passed by in a flash, with me being the winner as a matter of fact. And without even using **predator shot** to cheat.

And just like that I was five thousand gold dragons richer. Certainly it is a great way to make money, I think I should go to every tourney I can if anything else than to make money, and if Nikolaos or Stentor win the melee, that's another eight thousand gold.

Right now I am in the stands reserved for the nobility, a perk that comes with me becoming a knight, waiting for the start of the joust along Myrrine and Kassandra who looked out of place with their outfits and weapons. More than one 'lady' looked at them with scorn in their gazes, the Queen being chief among them once she recognised me.

However they took in stride and didn't let it bother them at all.

By the fifth hour since the joust started we stood under the blazing sun in the afternoon, Jorah Mormont had claimed victory on the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister, after breaking nine lances and obtained the favour of Lynesse Hightower who he has crowned his queen of love and beauty, quite the strange pair one being almost twice as old as the other, one from a poor noble family and the other from one of the most prosperous ones. One wonders how their marriage will go.

I just stood watching all the tilts while restraining a yawn that threatened to come out every five minutes. One thing worth noting was the participation of Lord Mallister who saluted me and wanted to talk to me at another time.

And just like that the joust finished and it was time for the melee. Surprisingly the King did not participate though I wander if that was because his position as King would make him a non-target for most or because he had too much wine.

Judging by the empty barrels next to him I wager it was the latter.

"Begin!" Signalled the drunken man watching eagerly the men about to strike one another.

Among them stood Nikolaos and Stentor, fighting back to back with their shields held high, their knees flexed so as to stay firm and cover more of their body with the shield. Their spears though blunted do to the rules were constantly striking, as if they were vipers and not spears, any fool brave enough to face them.

By the end of it the only ones left were Nikolaos, Ser Barristan and a somewhat exhausted Lyle Crakehall. Stentor having been knocked out previously by Ser Barristan himself.

(Keke, i'm gonna remind him of this for the rest of his days)

Looking at one another they run to the centre. Barristan used his sword to chop at Nikolaos who responded by letting his spear drag the sword to the ground. Crakehall seeing an opportunity tried his luck by going at the old knight only to be slammed to the ground by the shields of both old men.

He didn't get up again.

With the nuisance removed they began to go at each other with a series of fast strikes, one using his sword to deflect most blows having thrown his shield at the most recent defeated contestant as well as trying to take advantage of his choice of weapon at close quarters, the other using both shield and spear for both attack and offence not letting his opponent know when he would use which and not letting him read his rhythm.

For an instant it seemed that both men were equals but like in most things there must be only one winner.

With an overhead slash Barristan put Nikolaos on the ground but before he could follow up with another strike he was brought to the ground as well by a sweep from his rival's spear who using the speed advantage granted to him by the lighter armour, stood atop him his knee in his stomach, his shield at his throat and his spear held in a reverse grip levelled at his eye.

"Do you yield?" Asked Nikolaos, his visage obscured by the Wolf's helmet.

"I yield" Ser Barristan answered, a little excited?, under the Kingsguard armour.

(maybe he doesn't find many able to keep up with him, even less capable of defeating him)

Looking up I saw the King looking at me and I formed some words with my mouth, knowing that even if I shouted my voice wouldn't get to him:

PAY UP

* * *

 **That same night – Feast grounds of the tourney**

Gotta give it to the Lannisters, they could be extremely lavish when it comes to celebrations, though I suspect the presence of both royals had something to do with it.

Large tables decorated in red and gold were covered in massive amounts of food; pork, fish, duck, and many more were in abundance no matter how much the people here ate. It was even better for the wines, only the best were served; Arbor gold, dornish reds and some more exotic wines from Essos that were exquisite nonetheless.

Just as I was enjoying myself at my host's expense Lord Mallister chose to approach me.

"We meet again Alexios, or should I say Ser? Heard you distinguished yourself during the war and the King knighted you"

"Me and many others. Saw him busy an entire day going back and forth knighting people. But enough of that, now that I see you here I can assume Seagard is safe from Ironborn raids" I changed the topic.

"For a time, yes, until they regain their strength and their boldness to plunder our shores. But as of now we are left alone and thanks to you it will be a long time before they come back" he bowed his head to me as a sign of gratitude.

"No need to thank me, just thank Lord Hoster and his willingness to spend money to help you" I said with laugh which he shared with a smile.

"Talking about him he gave me your reward. Said he added a little extra when you made them flee on your own" Taking me to his tent he showed me a coffer filled with coins glittering like the sun at the light of the candles.

"A full ten thousand gold coins. I know it is not as much as you have made in the tourney but please do accept them, but if you don't want it I could always take it for myself" he added the last part when he saw me staring at it without an expression.

"No, no, no, I accept them. It is just I didn't think Lord Tully would give such a large reward."

"Hehe, in truth half of it comes from lords whose territory is near the sea or able to be approached by sea using the rivers. When we heard that you had been killing Ironborn near the coast preventing more pillaging and looting we all added a little to show our gratitude."

"Well….., thank you?"

"No Ser, thank _you_ " And with that I left the tent with the coffer in my hands and my destination the Adrestia where it would be safe.

* * *

 **Three days later – the Adrestia – en route to White Harbor**

"So, Lord Eddard wants me to watch the brat?" I complained while looking to an angry faced Theon Greyjoy.

Placing a hand on his shoulder to calm the kid, Jorah Mormont turned to me.

"Lord Stark is too busy preparing the rewards for his vassals as well as compensation to the families of those that fell in battle, he has too little time to watch over the last Greyjoy heir" spoke Jorah in a defensive tone as if the one I was complaining about was him.

"Bah, fine, but what do you hope for me to teach him" a sigh escaped my lips.

"Morals more than anything. I doubt that family of rapers, murderers and thieves has taught him anything about honor. And though you are of mercenary origins, Lord Stark commends your honor and readiness to repay a debt of gratitude, so..."

"So instead of leaving the burden of teaching him to other less burdened lords he chose to make me his babysitter, it's fine I understand that he didn't mean anything bad with it. It's just a pain in the ass but very well I 'll do it"

Nodding he went back to his ship leaving Theon with us.

"So kid-"

"I am not a kid, I am lord Balon Greyjoy's son and heir and you will treat me with the respect such station commands, especially from a recently made knight with no lands to his name" he said no doubt still angry of how I referred to him as a nuisance in my conversation with Jorah.

"You finished?" He looked ready to speak more but held his tongue for now.

"Good. See here I don't give a rat's arse about who you are or who your father is. In fact were it not for the King and Lord Stark I would have fed your father to the fish as an example. Now that I have made that clear I want you to listen because I will be teaching you something that may prove valuable to you along the way and if you refuse to listen I will tie you to the main mast upside down is that clear" I said with the most Black Beard like voice I could make while crouching down and looking at his eyes.

By the gulping sounds he made I believe it worked.

"Listen here lad. I've fought pirates for years and only two or three merchant vessels in the same amount of time you know why?" He shook his head.

"Because pirates loot all merchants they find on the way so long as they have space for more loot and although the fighting is harder so are the rewards higher. Furthermore, you are not criticized by anyone and instead praised for ending a threat to the common people"

"B-b-but father and my brothers said that the iron price-"

"They were pirates, they terrorized the coasts, did as they liked, plundered, killed and raped as they pleased and look were that got them; your brothers killed and your father humiliated and forced to bend the knee and you were made a ward of Lord Stark just to keep your father in line" I finished letting it sink in his mind for a while.

The rest of the afternoon I spent it teaching Theon normal people's view of Ironborn and how it was more profitable to loot pirates rather than villages. The following days up until arriving at our destination I spent teaching Theon what I could along with Barnabas about how to man a ship and what It was like to be a captain. That and how to handle a sword which he was terrible at.

And so the days passed by.

* * *

 **Two months later – White Harbor**

If there is one thing about Westeros that I have come to hate is that it is too fucking long form north to south. The whole journey by ship took us months. The only reason we didn't go by land was because Robert insisted we accompanied him to King's Landing and once we finished that little stop we had to go by ship again as it was faster given the distance from the city to White Harbor.

But not all was bad, after the war I had made friends with a few of the Starks bannermen. Among them was Ser Jorah, who when not glued to his newly-wed wife, spent most of the time training in the deck of the ship. Surprisingly it was him who initiated contact when I was giving a swordsmanship lesson (read beating) to Theon. He had initially talked to me do to my strength being a wonder to him as was my sister's, so he asked for a spar. Who knew that that bullshit about bonding while fighting from web novels and manga could work in real life.

As for Theon, Lord Stark made me his temporal tutor until we arrived at Winterfell, and I can't say I haven't taking a liking to (torture) him. And despite trembling at my presence he takes most of my lessons to heart.

(Speaking about lessons, he really likes the ones where Barnabas is part of them, can't say I blame the kid, the old man has a talent for telling stories while teaching the lad how to man the ship)

Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Ser Alexios Lord Eddard calls for you. Says Lord Manderly is gonna organize a feast" Spoke Theon

"Very well, I'll be there in no time, I just a need to prepare warmer clothes. I don't want to freeze my balls off just as I exit the cabin" He stifled a laugh but nodded and went on to report to Lord Stark.

(Now what clothes do I put on. Spartan renegade outfit and any other with the same style is a no go, maybe the Nemean Lion one, or the Underworld set, i'm sure with that I will not be cold but I don't want everyone to think I am some kind of wraith or demon. Perhaps I should just add some furs to the Spartan hero set and be done with it, it will even look like the conceptual art)

"Well the latter it is, it's the most appropriate for formal occasions given that I have no fancy clothes. All I have is fancy armour."

Once I decided I 'borrowed' an extra cape from my brother and draped over it a wolf's fur that one of Lord Eddard's men gave me, among a few others so that me and my men could prepare for the drastic change in climate once we arrived. I also wrapped my waist with another one, less I really freeze my balls off. I took my helmet off too, so as to not seem disrespectful.

When I exited the cabin I felt the cold wind against my face and I didn't really feel the cold. I knew it was cold but it was like it had no effect on me. I think that it might be another thing that Alexios was in possession of, now that I think about it, he didn't really complain much about the heat _inside_ a volcano being just a meter or two above magma nor about the cold atop the mountains of Sparta were snow was a common sight.

(Hurra! Now I need not worry about the cold. And now that I think about I also don't have to worry about illnesses as Alexios had never become ill probably do to his Isu heritage)

Heading towards the group made up of Spartans covered in various furs I spotted Myrrine and Kassandra talking with Jorah and a woman that seemed in her twenties who resembled the man, somewhat, she had the same dark brown hair, and was almost as tall as Jorah himself standing at more or less 6 feet (1,8 m), with long features that added to her lanky form. She was a strong kind of beauty much like my sister. Her armour only made her even more similar to Kassandra.

"…..really similar. It seems like finally we of Bear Island are not the only ones who think a woman can be as good with a weapon as any man" She seemed rather satisfied with the ongoing conversation with my sister and matter.

Hearing my footsteps, they looked towards me.

"Took your sweet time brother" Teased me Kassandra.

"Had things to do... important business"

"Yeah, like lazing around. I'm sure that's the most important thing you had to do"

 ***** Cough ***** "And who is this lady here?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Ah yes, may I present you my cousin Dacey Mormont of Bear Island, and this, cousin, is the one I've talked to you about, Ser Alexios Fylakas" introduced us Jorah.

She looked at me up and down, "my cousin tells me you are a great warrior, mayhap I shall find you in the training yard ready for a little spar, your sister has already agreed and I am curious about how your kind fight, your mother has told of how intense spartan training can be so we'll see if she tells true"

Looking towards Kassandra, a question in my eyes for her to see.

She shrugged, "I haven't seen any woman fighting in the battlefield so I figured I'll have to fight her to know how good can be women with a sword here"

"A mace" interrupted Dacey, "I don't use swords, doesn't mean that I can't, but my mother and I prefer maces. I believe it is easier to crush your opponents bones than try to hack them to pieces" nodded sagely the woman as if she was explaining some universal truth.

"Can't say I've never thought about it, but as interesting as this talk is turning out to be, I believe Lord Wyman has prepared a feast for us and it wouldn't be polite of us to arrive late"

Assenting, we headed towards the Manderly keep New Castle.

Built atop a hill overlooking the rest of city rose New Castle with walls as white as the rest of the city. On it's walls stood vigilant the guards of House Manderly, their breastplates emblazoned with the white and green merman.

Entering the castle we were guided through luxuriously furnished halls to what I heard was called the Merman's Court.

"Waaaa…." yes, I am also impressed little sister.

"It's as if we were in Poseidon's halls" That was Barnabas talking, and although he usually tends to exaggerate, he wasn't too far off this time.

It was like I had come back to my world to see an aquarium with the most exotic aquatic animals I could see to either side of me, crabs, clams and starfish laid beneath our feet hidden by seaweed and painted bones. It was truly a spectacular sight and it was only made better by the tables at both sides of the hall filled with all kinds of sea food like eels, codfish, clams as well as meat, roasted goat, mutton soup and many other delicious foods, that and drinks, not the southern wines we had tasted at Lannisport, but true drinks made for the hard northerners, mead and beer being the most abundant. A shame none had invented vodka but it's not like I knew how to make it. What I did know how to make was that famous nord mead from Skyrim that I had tried to make once as a joke when I searched on the internet if there was a recipe and indeed I found one. I still remember drinking it all on my own for fear someone discovered it.

(I'm smelling a future fortune here)

Anyway, I tossed those thoughts aside to look at the main table that was connecting both sides of the hall in which were seated Lord Stark and an obese man seated in a cushioned throne that I wondered how it didn't break even after having that human-like whale seated on it.

Guessing from his green silken clothes in which a merman was carefully sewed I think this was our host Wyman Manderly. The Lord too-fat-to-ride-a-horse, but I wasn't about to underestimate the man for his eyes held more cunning than any other northerner, he was a tiger pretending to be a pig. And quite literally.

As I neared the table I stopped a few paces away from it and bowed my head.

"Lord Stark" he nodded towards me with a small smile.

"Lord Manderly" he raised his cup in greeting.

"I've heard much about your prowess on the battlefield and that of your warriors. It's an honor to host such an accomplished warrior as yourself within my halls"

"You flatter me. The honor is mine to be able to feast such a fine food within the walls of your splendid castle, you are a most generous lord" It was difficult to flatter someone without knowing an ounce about him.

"Hehe, thank you but you should be warned that politics here in the north are way different from the south, so no need to flatter every lord you find and be blunt with what you want but not rash, treat it as an advise from an experienced lord to a new one" What did he say?!

"My Lord I'm afraid I don't-"

"Later, Alexios, all in due time, for now just enjoy the banquet Lord Manderly has prepared for us" Interrupted Eddard while glaring at the other man with his frosty gaze while the other just sipped his wine.

After that incident I decided to worry about what was to come when it came, and dedicated myself to drink, eat, talk and repeat. I got to have an arm-wrestle with my sister after she had a few cups. I wont say who won just that my hand was sore for hours after that stunt.

In the hours that followed I talked mostly with Jorah and his cousin Dacey who was made even more beautiful by the alcohol that rushed to my head. Apart from those two I also talked to father and mother who by now had acquainted with most of the nobility in the room. Myrrine may not be the most fashionable woman but that doesn't matter in the North, her skills managing land as well as her husband did and as former leader of Naxos she certainly had acquired the knowledge and skills to do so and it gained the approval of many northern ladies, in Nikolaos case most of the nobles if not all had gone to war and he being a former general they had clicked off well enough by sharing old war tales and strategies used.

As this happened I had been talking to Lord Manderly, who insisted I call him Wyman, about various topics, he introduced me to his sons Wylis and Wendel, both fat and beginning to bald, but good people. Wylis was a little too polite and formal for my taste, but his brother more than made up for it with his boisterous attitude and good humour.

Currently we were exchanging funny anecdotes.

"And then I said to him 'You want it' and put the damn thing in a nearby goat's arse just before I continued 'go get it'"

"Hahaha, you really did that? That's really gross but so damn hilarious" he laughed, "But what happened next"

"Oh well, you should have seen it, he went mad with rage and came at me with what men he had left. Didn't take long to kill all of them"

"Good riddance I say. A toast for the death of all those seven be damned pirates and bandits" he raised his cup and I followed suit with mine before drowning the mead within.

Just as I was tell him another Wyman rose from his seat, something that didn't go unnoticed do to his big physique.

Coming towards us, followed by Eddard he came to our side.

"Son, how about you go tend to the Umbers, they are becoming quite a sight after all the drink they had so you should go pacify them. I have matters to attend to with Lord Stark and our friend here" Nodding Wendel did as told and left us alone, the majority of the guest either to drunk or engrossed in their conversations to pay any heed to us.

Walking out of the Merman's Court Lord Eddard and I followed Lord Wyman, who was unexpectedly fast on his feet, to his solar.

The place was like the rest of the castle lavishly decorated. Myrish carpets spread on the floor, an ironwood desk and even glass windows.

(The Manderlys are certainly rich and know how to spend their fortune)

"My Lords" I took their attention as they seated around the table, "may I know what's this all about, why the need for secrecy"

"It's not about secrecy but peace and quiet. This is a difficult decision and we need to know it is the right one Alexios"

"Whatever do you mean"

"What Lord Stark is trying to say is that we don't know if giving you land and making you a lord will be a good thing for the North. So far the only thing you seem capable to give us is military strength and even then it is quite limited not counting your sister and you. So what we want to ask is what would you do if you were to become a lord" This was serious, he wasn't the smiling and funny fat lord I had encountered when I entered this halls. No, right now he was a shark ready to swallow me whole at the first sign of weakness, and not only him, Lord Stark had that cold face he used to deal with lordly matters that could make men weak at the knees.

Gulping, I began to ponder on what I would do given the chance to be a lord.

(It mostly depends on where I am sent)

"If I could be so bold, if, and only if I did indeed become a lord where would I be sent?"

Looking at one another Lord Stark nodded and Lord Manderly opened his mouth to speak.

"We had decided you to be sent to Ramsgate. It is a good sturdy castle near the coast of the Bite, east of White Harbor and west of Widow's Watch. It protects the mouth of the Broken Branch and it's immediate surroundings are filled with fishing villages near the sea and a few others north dedicated to farming. It is one of the castles that owes allegiance to my House so if you were to make it yours it would mean as well to make your House a vassal of not only the Starks but also the Manderlys"

"Humm" "And what pray tell has convinced you that a former mercenary would make a passable lord?" I was curious because I am sure I did not give the vibe nor the impression of a Lord.

"Not you that is for sure" laughed Wyman breaking that tense and sharp expression he had a moment ago, "But a feast is always used to get to know people to deeper levels once the wine has settled in their stomachs and clouded their minds. And your family is truthfully speaking quite awesome. I've spoken to your mother and she tells me she was a former lord of a whole island so I am sure she'll have no troubles helping you manage your dominion. And your father is a general, a true one who has risen through the ranks by himself, that here is very rare but equally precious, he will be a great aid to you training your men for war if, seven forbid it, there is another soon, and from what I hear your brother who follows his footsteps will be another great addition.

So we are not worried in problems arising do to you not knowing how to mage a fief, what we are worried however is about what will you do once you take the position"

"I… I suppose I will focus on the army-"

"Why?" a single word. But when it was Lord Stark that said it the weight it carried became as heavy as a mountain.

"Because...Because that is the only thing Spartans know. We are bred for war, for all our life we are trained to wield a spear, sword and shield for the glory of Sparta. We may not be able to return any more, but it's style of live is engraved in each of our bones. I will recruit young men from across the realm and Essos if needed be to build the strongest army this world has ever seen"

"It is easy to say that but to build an army you need money for amours and weapons and to pay the soldiers, enough food to feed them and a place to accommodate and train them. How will you achieve that?"

"You forget my lord that I am a mercenary, I will have either my father or my brother lead them to battle in Essos, to rob blind every pirate they encounter and with the money made I will be able to spend more on recruiting and afford to pay masons to build barracks, take the poor from a few of the most populated cities and offer them to come farm the land as well as attract blacksmiths to the castle considering the number of weapons and armour we'll need"

"That is and ambitious enterprise and I don't doubt it will eat at your purse, so how will you be able to start, or will you ask for a loan to the Iron bank, or possibly me?"

"No Lord Wyman, we have made in this war alone twenty-four thousand gold if you add our gains from the tournament, and that is without taking into account all the gold and shiny trinkets we took from the pirates that according to some of the nobles told me it could be worth double that. No, it is not gold that I need to start this enterprise but shipwrights to teach apprentices how to repair my ships, blacksmiths to teach others how to forge weapons, masons to build our houses. I need your help with that"

"I can understand that and I will help by sending a third of our smiths and shipwrights for a period of five years, and I am sure many masons would be tempted to go with you since the expansion of the city has slowed in recent years." How generous of Wyman, and by the way Eddard lowered his gaze I guess he was also thinking in sending men to Ramsgate.

"But there is one thing I don't understand you said repair ships, not making them, why?"

"Why should I need to build my own ships when I can take other people's ships? I plan to have my men incapacitate every enemy ship they find and send it home to be repaired and improved and then be added to our fleet, a fleet that is very needed in the North seen as the only war galleys are on White Harbor and there are no more than ten as of now"

"It is true, the North has had no real navy since Brandon the Burner destroyed it, but why should you hold it"

"Because I will be the one who will build a fleet for the North. I'm sure Lord Manderly can build you another with time and resources, but I will achieve it faster and my men will be bloodied enough to be invincible at sea so long as they are not badly outnumbered"

"And your loyalty will be to the North?"

"So long as the North treats us with due respect our spears are yours" I swore solemnly. Besides if I had to swear fealty to someone who better than the Starks known for their honor and sense of duty. I also knew that when it came to the Game you need allies and the men of the North though not as many as other Kingdoms were worth each at least three of every other Kingdom.

"Then it is decided. We will announce our decision on the morrow" standing up Lord Stark exited the solar leaving me and Lord Wyman alone.

"Personally" he began, "I am not sure we can trust you but this is a chance for the North to have something new, whether it is good or bad will be up to you. The only think I ask of you is to remember who do you owe this chance to and to try and adapt to the North as my ancestors once did"

I nodded, not saying a word and left the lord alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **An hour later – through the corridors of New Castle**

I should have asked the last servant I found where the hell where my accommodations. Most of the lords were sleeping in the tables of the feast with one cup still in their hands, but I preferred to sleep in a warm bed that didn't sway back and forth after so many months at sea.

Taking the left at the barely illuminated forked corridor I wished it would take me to the outside, but as I turned-

*Bump*

Clutching my aching forehead I turned to look to who it was.

"Dacey?" Indeed, before me stood Dacey Mormont massaging her forehead as well.

"What, no lady this time?" she asked with a teasing smile her cheeks red from the wine I believe.

"Would you rather have me refer to you as Lady Dacey?" I said with the same teasing smile.

"I'm sure you would do it if I asked but where's the fun in that?"

"Talking about fun, what were you doing wandering at this hours of the night?"

"Oh well, I was curious about New Castle, the only keep except for our House's own that I have visited is Winterfell, so I wanted to know how it was"

"And how is it compared to Winterfell"

She paused, a hand on her chin in thought.

"For starters" she said, "New Castle is smaller though it has a higher ground, and it is decorated with expensive carpets, tapestries and artworks, but it can't hold a candle to Winterfell in terms of history. Just walking through it's walls you feel as if you were living its history. It has a solemn air and even when it is winter you can feel warm inside the castle. They say it is so because Brandon the Builder built it using pipes inside the walls to transport the water of a hot spring beneath the castle"

"Sounds magnificent, but tell me, is it as solemn as Lord Starks face?" I said with a serious tone.

*Puff* She covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laugh that crept up her body.

*Fuhh* once she recovered her calm she looked at me with the corners of her mouth tipping upwards.

"You shouldn't make jokes of your liege lord behind his back. Besides you should have met his father, he was really scary the first time he visited Bear Island, he had the same stone faced look of Lord Stark but he could make you shudder with just a light glare. He was really terrifying. But enough about this, now it is you who should tell why are you wandering the castle" she inquired, her hands on her hips and her gaze curious.

"Well you see, I was trying to search for the exit"

"The exit, why would you be searching for it?"

"It seems that I don't remember where my room is so I thought of going to sleep in the cabin of the _Adrestia_ "

"Well", she suddenly looked a little nervous and was that red in her cheeks "how about you come with me, we couldshare _my_ _room_ , if you have nothing against it" she looked with that smile, that teasing and at the same time predatory smile.

"Lead the way then"

Grabbing my hand we spirited towards the guest wing of the castle and without being noticed by the few drunken guards and entered a simple room with a few merman motifs and a bear flag.

Just as I was looking at the flag Dacey pulled my hand.

"What are you doing there without moving. Quick, take off your clothes" she hurried me as lust overcame her and she stripped off the dress she had worn during the feast.

"You know that if your cousin catch us, he'll kill me?"

"Wow is the mighty Alexios afraid of my cousin?" she said with a sultry smile.

"Nope, just afraid he'll ask me to duel with him to the death" I shrugged

"Don't worry he doesn't have to know"

Finished she pushed me to the bed and sat on top of me gyrating her hips in a hypnotic way that would have mesmerized more men than Jango with his disks.

Oh this was going to be a long long night.

* * *

 **Next morning**

"I know what happened last night"

(Oh fuck)

Those were the first words that came to my head. Processing what was said I turned my head towards Dacey who stood with her eyes closed and arms crossed while sitting on the bed already dressed.

"So what? Can't we have some fun?"

Was that a vein popping out in Jorah's balding and reddening head?!

"That's not the problem, the problem is that half the bloody castle heard you two last night!"

Now was the turn for Dacey's face to turn red.

(Damn it, this was a bad idea)

"So, what are we to do?" I said to Jorah. Thankfully he calmed down and with a sigh he also sat in the bed next to his cousin.

"The rest of the nobles won't say anything to your faces, except maybe the Umbers who like to be the most blunt and brash, but I wouldn't worry about them after seen them sleeping in the feast hall all night long. And even then your reputation will plummet if not handed carefully, especially you cousin, it is one thing to sleep with the stable boy and that only us know it happened and another thing altogether that half the North knows about it."

Impatient, Dacey asked the million dollar question.

"And what do you suggest?"

"You two becoming husband and wife"

"Whaaaaattt?!"

"Whaaaaattt?!"

"HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST THAT?!" she screamed at him

"BECAUSE IF THIS SPREADS THE MARRIAGE CANDIDATES FOR YOU WILL GO DOWN TO ALMOST NONE GOOD ENOUGH AND YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED LONG AGO!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT IF I MARRY OR NOT!"

"OH SO AUNT MAEGE AND ME DON'T COUNT!"

At that name her face quickly paled and she looked down.

"Alright" She said in a whisper like voice.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOW LEAVE US" Screamed Dacey at the top of her lungs and Jorah quickly went out of the room.

Now it was just us two in the room and tension seemed palpable until she turned at me with a serious expression in her face.

"Do you know what this means"

"That we can do a repeat of last night?" I tried to joke.

"Can't you take it seriously, this is our future we are talking about?" Seems like it didn't work.

"I myself don't really mind. You are a strong woman who can wear a leather armour as gracefully as any dress. Who likes to fight and show the world that you take pride in being born a woman. You also get along with my family so that alone speaks volumes about you"

Her face softened as a smile appeared on it, "You forget to mention that I am a beauty"

"Why my lady, I thought that was considered a fact"

"You flatterer, we wouldn't be in this mess were it not for you"

"Me? I must disagree for it was you that tempted me to share your bed"

She stood up and traced her fingers through my face.

"And it was also you that fell to temptation"

I grasped her hips with my hands and brought her towards me, our faces mere inches away.

"But nobody would've known had you stifled your cries"

She cupped my cheeks, her breath hit me like a wave of steam.

"And I would have if you had heeded my words and went slower"

I freed one hand to move it behind her head.

"That is a big lie and you know it"

"Oh shut up"

And we both did. Our lips locked with each other in a passionate kiss while our tongues fought against each other for dominance. Our hands rubbing against each others bodies.

Guiding her towards the bed I laid her while our tongues were still licking each other until the need to breath surpassed our lust and ended the kiss.

Looking around as a memory of last night resurfaced I asked

"Another round?"

She gave an apologetic smile, "sorry, as much as I would like it I fear we have business to attend to"

Oh how could I forget, today was the day Lord Eddard conferred me a Lordship.

"Alright, let us go before anyone misses us" I got up and donned my armour.

Just as I was about to open the door she grabbed my hand.

"Wait. If we are to be wed I want to know how will you treat me"

"What do you mean"

"I don't want to be like those southern ladies that stay at home doing needlework and praying, I want to hunt with you, fight by your side. Will you let me? Cause if not I will damn the consequences and say no to our betrothal"  
"You've met my family and still want to ask this? I if wanted you to do those things my sister will hang me by the balls while my mother practices archery on me. So of course you will be free to do as you will"

"Thank you. Not everyone thinks like that even in the North" She said with a low voice and gave me a peck in the cheek.

* * *

We arrived just a few minutes before Eddard did and when he did he called all of us.

"Men of the North, I ask you to stand witness for this moment"

He signalled me with his eyes to the ground and I understood to kneel. Next he drew Ice from it's sheath grabbing it with both hands and perpendicular the ground.

"Ser Alexios of House Fylakas, do you swear by the old gods to be faithful and loyal to House Manderly, House Stark and the North and never cause them harm?"

"I do so swear"

"To protect the North from all threats and should it be case go to war for it"

"I swear"

"Then by the authority given to me as Warden of the North by King Robert Baratheon First of his name King of the Andals and the First Men, I hereby elevate you from your station and grant you lordship over Ramsgate and all of it's territories"

Many were a little bewildered after all it had been hundreds of years since the last time someone was elevated to lordship in the North. They turned to Lord Wyman who had a pleasant smile on his face and he nodded so as to give them reassurance that this had his permission after all the lands given to me belonged to him originally.

"Also" continued Lord Stark, "Lord Mormont has spoken to me about the affections between you and his cousin" many of those present snickered at those words and some the younger girls grew red on the face, "and he has proposed a betrothal to tie both Houses, do you agree?"

"It would be my honor to be given Lady Dacey's hand" I said turning a little and winking at her to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Then you have my blessings" he nodded and waved for the crowd to disperse.

Just as I was going for a drink a hand pressed against my shoulder and a terrific killing intent engulfed me.

Turning my head I was met with a smiling Myrrine.

"Where are you going son? You have much to explain so come" she said with a sickening sweet voice as she dragged me to a secluded place.

(Help! Where's Barnabas when you need him?)

* * *

Inside the Merman's Court a drowsy Barnabas awoke, looking around and tried to get up.

"Father what are you doing. You need to rest after all that drinking"

"No! The gods have sent me a vision. Alexios needs me!" he said wobbling a little.

"I don't think he will find anything dangerous here and we have the men if a fight starts so don't worry about it. Come I'll take you to a soft bed to rest" said Leda taking her father's arm.

"Yes you are right. He can handle himself"

* * *

"HEEEELLLLLPPPP!"


End file.
